Cassidy Narsissa Malfoy
by Kelskels030501
Summary: what if bella was actually Cassidy Narsissa Malfoy Draco sister. set in GoF Should i do a PREQUEL or SEQUEL first?
1. Going home i think

**Going Home, I Think! **

Bella's POV

I was in the Car going to School when Alice went in to a vision, I didn't really care as I was thinking about home.

I bet you're like Bella you are home are you losing your mind, but to tell you the truth I aint Isabella Marie Swan I am in fact Cassidy Narcissa Malfoy, Younger Sister (by 5 Minuets) to Draco Malfoy and only Daughter to Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy Nee Black and I am actually dating Blaise not Edward (well he thinks I am and its really annoying) I have the Malfoy Traditional Coloured hair a very very light blond hair and Blue eyes and when I am up to no good the famous smirk my brother ALWAYS has on at school (Hogwarts).

When I get back to Hogwarts I am going to never let him go yes I might be a Malfoy but I still have Feelings and Yes my Parents are Death Eaters and I am going to be one soon as well but I am aloud to date (much to my Fathers Dismay as I am his and I Quote 'Baby Girl').

All of a sudden I am pulled out of my thoughts by Edward calling my name 'Bella, Love were at school' 'Oh ok' I replied as I looked around and saw a very familiar colour hair on a new boy about my age when he turned around I squealed and Edweirdo gave me a very confused look. As me and Draco are twins we have this mind connection which I concentrated on and sent to Draco

'HEY big bro by 10 minutes why you in forks?' I saw him look around with the Famous Malfoy Smirk

'Hey baby sis where are you?' Edward was still watching me

' Hunny are you ok you seem… Different?' I replied

'Yes Edward I am perfectly fine… just saw someone' and then I sent to Malfoy 'I'm in the Silver Volvo with a Vampire who thinks I'm his 'mate' and call me Bella here that's what I get called and I'll come over to see you'.

With that I jumped out of the now parked car and jumped on to Draco and wouldn't let go 'hey bro'

'Hey ca…Bella how are you?' he asked

'A lot better now you're here were is everyone?' I asked he knew exactly who I was looking for,

'they have gone to get schedules and Blaise wouldn't shut up about you and pansy kept smacking him cause she knew it would hurt me without you there to wind up the mud blood, Scar face and Ginger ninja'

'Dray you know I'm Friends With Hermione so don't be that mean pwease' giving him my best puppy dog eyes as I knew he couldn't resist wilest I wasn't looking Blaise, pansy , Harry , Ron and 'mione came up behind me.

'Malfoy you already got girls flirting with you whilst we just got here' Potter said rather smug I heard fuckwerd growl and I just gaged

'wow I must be good at acting if my own boyfriend and two besties for ever don't reakonise me don't I Brooooooo' I said dragging out the 'o' with that every one's eyes lit up and start to say' Cas….'

I stopped them And told them 'I get called Bella her and I've got a cover of the Sparkles think I'm dating there 'Golden Boy' Edward let's say total Cedric want to be or he could be a reincarnation of Cedric as Voldie Killed him.' I then gave the Smirk and all the group looked worried as Dray was smirking I jumped in to them all knocking them over.

'I MISSED YOU!' I shouted getting up whilst everyone else was getting up Alice and Edward walked over (well Edward walked Alice Skipped) 'Love are you ready to go to lesson' freakwerd asked me I put on a fake smile and 'tripped' he smirked and held me up 'ye lets go I see you guys later I Sayed giving them all a hug and kissed Dray and Blaise cheek I knew that would piss eddy of so I left with magic pixie 8-ball and mind freak to Algebra with Mrs Calamine **(AN: made up)**

'Good Morning Miss Swan and Mr Cullen' Mrs said she was like an old (young) Alice If you know what I mean. 'Today we have some New Students Mr Draco Malfoy, Miss Pansy Parkinson, Mr Blaise Leonardo **(sorry I can't Remember his last name****) **Miss Hermione Granger, Mr Harry Potter and Mr Ronald Weasley please come up and tell everyone something you like and Dislike and then we will do Question and Answer so everyone think of a Questions to ask' they all went up whilst all the girls were talking about the boys GRrrrr.

When Draco started ' I'm Draco Malfoy I like snakes and my lil sister and I dislike people who try to be mean to my lil sis who BTW is 10 minutes Younger than me and I don't let that go' I just giggled that is true everyone else was laughing.

Now it was Blaise 'Heyya I'm Blaise Leonardo and I like my Girlfriend who is Draco's sister and I don't like people flirting with her' he said whilst making a quick glance at me which I looked back and smiled.

' I'm Ronald Weasley but I prefer Ron and I like Food and I don't like my older siblings who are Twins and are really pranksters' I just smirked at Ron when Hermione started 'Hello I am Hermione Granger I like to read and My best Friend and I don't Like Draco' I just held my laughter whilst everyone was confused.

Next was Pansy 'heyya well im Pansy Parkinson and I like my Boyfriend and I don't like people flirting with my boyfriend' all the others looked at her like shes crazy, last but certanietly not least Harry 'Hi im Harry Potter and I like my Friends but I don't like my Aunt and Uncle as they treat me bad since I was a baby because my parents were murderd when I was 1' everone looked upset a bit.

'ok, thank you for the introductions now Question and answers' Said Mrs

Jessica started ' So Draco are you dating anyone' she said with a wink.

' Yes, im dating Pansy' he replied Jessica looked glum whilest Pansy was smiling.

Next was Lauren ' I saw you all hugging Bella so do you know her' they all just smiled and Blaise answerd ' Yes we did her and Dracos Mothers were Best Friend since they were kids' I guess they were thinking about this if it did come up.

30 minuets Later

After a lot more questions it was alices turn she stood up and said 'This one is for Draco, your last name is Malfoy so do your Parents Own Malfoy Manor in London' Dray gave a smirk and looked at me with a grin and replied 'Yes, Yes they do it's me my mum, Dad my sis and Aunt and Uncle who come around a lot.' All you could hear was ohhhhhhh's and ahhhhhh's.

Next it was Edwards go 'Were in England do you live?' Hermione answered well I live in london (AN I think that's were she lives :/) as well as Draco Blaise Pansiy and Harry whilest Ron lives in Scotland'

Last but DEFENTLY not least it was me they looked at me and I gave a smirk and said ' Why did You come to Forks?'

Dray was Smiling and Replied ' well… I came to look for my sister as we have a family Reunion and with a family friend who we both didn't see for ages called Tom Riddle' I just sat down and looked shocked I knew he was lying about a family Reunion but Lord Voldimort coming back was a surprise.

Mrs Calamine Stop me in mid thought with saying 'ok class so we meet the new students so I hope you all are friendly towards them and treat them how you would treat anyone else' then the bell rang and I shoot out of my seat without falling which surprised Ed and I ran to the Gang and started talking.

**AT LUNCH**

I went to the Cantien whilest everyone was watching me and Alice came over and told me that they are sitting were they always sat 'OK, but im gonna sit with the others to day to catch up sorry'

I said and gave her a hug she looked beond pissed but hid it well whilest Blaise came up behind me with everyone else and kissed my check but if wernt here I know that itll be on the lips and getting stemy.

'You have to remember to break up with sparkley princess because I need to kiss you better than this' He wisperd in my ear whilest draco came in a wacked his head because he obviously heard I just giggled.

Eddy came up behind me and started to talk to me ' hi love are you gonna come sit down' 'sorry Edward but im sitting with these guys sorry' I replied he tried to kiss me but I turned my head and he just frowned. Jessica saw and came to talk to me ' Hey Bells so you and Edward not so good eh?' I just replied 'No I don't think the spark is there go for him if you want' she squeld

''ill be right back' I told the group they all just replied with 'ok' I walked over to Eddy and asked to talk to him he just replies okay and follows me to the field.

'Edward im so sorry but after I saved you from Italy I don't feel like the spark is there anymore so before you break my heart again im sorry but im breaking up with you.'

He looked really shocked and replied' Please bella I love you im sorry for leaving and if we break up the volturi and Victoria are after you pleas bella I will give you anything you want please just stay with me ill chnge you please bella you are the love of my li…' I cut him of because I had to tell him and his family my Secret 'Ed….. get a family meeting I need to tell your family something but im sorry I cant be your Girlfriend anymore'

I ran back to the car park and walked to the canteen and walked to my brother and boyfriend,'cas we got you your dinner as you were gone for 15 minutes we were beginning to worry' My Big Bro said and I looked art my plate and saw a pizza with a lot of cheese on and smiled ' you are the best ever all Edweirdo gave me was salad'

I took a big bit ' MMMMM…..' they all laughed and we talked about alsorts and before we knew it was end of Lunch.

(AN im gonna miss the last lessons)

**End of the Day**

I walked with Draco to his car and just smiled and looked at the Mercedes (AN I just named a random good car) ' wow Mother and Father are spoiling you aren't they' I laughed ' wait till you get home' I just was stunned and he laughed everyone cameup behind me and started laughing.

' DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY GIVE MR YOUR FUCKING KEYS IM DRIVING' everyone who didn't know the real me were stunned whilst my lil group were laughing and Dray gave me his keys and we got in 'Follow me were going to the Cullens' I told them and they all just groand.

When I got in I put music on full blast and me and Dray Began Singing when the song stopped I turned of the music and talked to dray. 'Draco I know the perfect song that harry can say to the dark lord u ready,

Who do you think you are: Voldermort

Running around Leaving Scars: You Scared Harry

Collecting Your Jars of Hearts: You Killed a lot of people

And Tearing Love apart: you killed a lot of wife and husband

Your gonna catch a cold: you don't have a nose because it fell of because of al the mucus

With the ice in side your soal: Your Evil

So don't come back for me: Stop Hunting Harry

Don't Come Back at all: GO AWAY! Dray you cant tell mum, dad or antone else I could get Cruciod' I said and all of a sudden we start laughing just as were pulling up to the cullens whilest we get out were still laughing and everyone else is looking at us as were crazy and all I hear is ' I guess they've had Brother and sister time' and from the sounds of the voice it was Ron.

I walked up to the door and knocked as I was about to knock again Esme opened the door with open arms and she hugged me but I didn't hug her back, when she pulled away she frowned and invited us all in I took Blaise hand an lead them to the Sitting Room and asked Esme to call a family meeting whilest everyone was coming down Emmet and Rose was first and when rose saw me sat on Blaise ap she scoffed ' so you dump Edward for him and come back here you skank' everyone gwaped at her,

'im a skank who the one that left me in the middle of a fucking forest and I nearly died twice for him so stop with your bitch attitude because I can get bitchier ask any of these guys' with that they all noded in agreement,' I came here to explaine myself okay' and after my little rant everyone was downstairs and Edward looked depressed.

'I am here to explain how I know these and why I broke up with Edward. Well my name isn't actually Isabella Maria Swan and its actually Cassidy Narcissa Malfoy I am a Witch and live with My mother and Father and Older Brother By 10 Minuets Draco and ive been going out with Blaise since I was 11 and I am not 18 im 16 and I actually live in London I also look like draco but girl version im sorry for lying to you but I need to go home to London I start Hogwarts next week' next thing I know is that Edward is holding my wrist begging me not to go ' im sorry edward I never loved you and never will my heart belongs to Blaise and has done for 5 years. I go to Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry, im in slytherin and in 1 year im becoming a death eater aong with draco.'

All the cullens were gawking at me and emmet just burst out laughing 'ye right bellarina a witch she can even walk 10 steps without falling over thin air' he bellowed ' Emmett that was a lie im a convincing actress and ill prove it' I got out my wand (AN some spells are made up) 'Expresso Changeo' and I turned in to my original look White Blond waist length hair and bangs and sparkling sky blue eyes and curves in all the right places and my boobs a lot bigger than an average teenage girl and I was 5'5 Rosalie was just staring wide eyes because everyone finds me 100x Prettier than Rosalie.

'wow Bella you are a Hottie' Emmett said I just smirked and said' told you I was a witch and lets also add a bitch so lets say im a bitchy witch' draco just laughed at me and I just wacked his head 'ow cas that hurt' and I swear I hear him mumble that im a bitch. I just giggle and sit on blaise knee as esme asks us if we want tea we all replied yes but justs yells 'YESSSSSS!' Esme just laughs ' Esme is a brilliant Chief' I told them all. I heard Rosalie say 'sucking up so we don't ditch your sorry ass again' I walk over to her and smack her across the face and before anything I hear a POP and I smile widely out of a black smoke came my parents.

' MUMMY DADDY why are you here?' I screamed and my mother and father chuckle whilest running over and nearly knocking them over whilest Draco acts cool and give mother a kiss on her cheek and father a hand shack they don't show much emotion to each other but me and mummy think there weired because of that 'well Baby Girl we found out Draco found you and we thought of you and raco and came here were I guess you are surrondid by cold ones and we heard you slap that blond bimbo' Father replied

He only shown emotion to me as im his only daughter, then another POP came and my Auntie Trix was here or her proper Name Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black 'auntie trix' I shrieked 'Cas how are you princess?' she asked ' im very fine thank you' I said hugging her potter, granger and Weasley found this strange as trix never showed any emotion 'come on get ready to come home soon ready to go to hogwarts and Diagon alley for you school equipment' mother said 'yes Mother' Me and Draco said at the same time and then I just giggled.

'Bella please don't leave me I love you please bella' Edward said and grabbed my wrist'No Edward im sorry I don't love' I replied and then my mother, Father, Aunt, Draco and the rest of the gang wipped there wands out 'Realise my Daughter or You Die Vampire' My Father Said and Edward realised my wrist and I ran beined my mother 'don't touch my niece like that ever again Fairy or ill crucio your ass' my aunt said I giggled ' mama I'm ready to go home.


	2. Home and back to school

**Home and Back to school**

**(AN I'm going to do the Goblet of fire when there sixteen so it goes with my story line)**

With a pop we were in front of Malfoy manor 'Mama where are the golden trio' I asked mother 'they have gone back to the blood traitors' mother replied I just smiled and went and burned my muggle clothes and got in to more comfortable wizard clothing.

'KRETCHER!' I yelled my door opened and in walked in a house elf 'Yes Miss Malfoy' he asked 'when is dinner ready?' I asked back 'half an hour miss' he replied 'ok you are dismissed.' With that he bowed and walked out.

Not long after Draco came in to see when I want to go to Diagon alley 'tomorrow morning all day to get school equipment and then I don't care for the rest of the weekend' was my reply, then we talked about all sorts that was going on in our 'normal' life.

**25 Minutes Later**

After sitting in my room catching up with Draco we smelled something really nice 'Draco Cas Tea Ready.' My Mother called up me and Draco called down 'OK Mother well be down in a Minuet' we looked at each other then Laughed as we went down the long twisted stair case making all sorts of comments.

For Tea we had Dumbledore know what as it was all slimy and gewy but it smelled nice I thought we were meant to have the best of the best being a Death Eater Family and all.

Once i was done I excused myself and went to get in to my Deep Purple Bikini to go for a quick swim on my way down I saw Draco going to the pool but I made sure to bet him and scary the crap out of him.

I snuck past my dear older Brother and out to the pool I hide behind the door and waited 2 minutes and that's when Draco came in and I jumped from behind the door and he shit his self 'For the Love of Merlin Cas You Scared the Shit out of me!' I just giggle.

I ran and divided in to the pool before Draco got me but I was too late he took his chance and got me in the pool after a couple of hours messing in the pool I bid goodnight to my family and went to bed.

**Next Morning**

I woke up feeling as fresh as a Daisy I got dressed in to Dark Green Wizaring outfit with Black Heels and when I came downstairs breakfast was just being served 'Good Morning Mother Morning Father how are you?' I asked my Parents,

'We are Fine Sweetie are you ready for our trip in to Diagon Alley?' Mother asked me

'Yes Mother I can't wait. Father are you coming' I asked Father and also replied to my mother,

'I am so sorry Hun but I got work' Father Replied

Kretcher and Dobby started to bring out our food which was a fri up 'that is ok Father may I ask where is Draco?'

'I'm Right Here Cas.' Draco Said coming down the stairs, 'Good Morning Everyone' we all replied with Mornings when a knock on the Front Door.

'Kretcher Door!' Father Bellowed 'Yes Sir' Kretcher Replied after about two minutes Snape came in following Kretcher 'Its Professor Snape'

'Ahhhh, Good Morning Severus please Sit' Said my Father 'thank you lucious' he replied,

'So what brings you to our house on the fine morning?' My mother asked

'Well I've been informed that seven Vampires are coming to Hogwarts to protect Potter and the others there last name is ermmmm….. I think Cullen' he replied

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' I Shrieked I then got up and started to pace 'NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO this can't be happening' I kept panicking I sat back down at the table to eat and was thinking I eat in silence wilest the other talked amongst themselves.

After breakfast me, mother and Draco were going to use Floo to Get to Diagon Alley 'so were going to go to the 3 broomsticks ok?' my mother asked 'Yes mother' was my reply Draco just nodded I got a handful of Floo and shouted '3 BROOMSTICKS!' all I could feel was wearing and my stomach Twisting I haven't done this in years i thought to myself when I got out of the fire Draco came through and so did my mother.

'You both ready? 'She asked use in a gentle tone

'Yes Mother' I replied and she tapped the brick with her wand and we was in Diagon alley. We walked over to the Bank and walked up to the front

'I would like to open my Volt' My Mother said with a strong stern voice 'Name' The little Goblin bellowed 'Narcissa Malfoy' she replied in the same strong voice 'Do you have your key?' the Goblin asked with that my mother bought out her Key it was all twisted at the end.

He looked up and said 'Ednbourghcala will take you' with that we followed the little goblin in to a cart and I closed my eyes as I knew I would feel sick after the journey.

When we came to a stop I opened my eyes and climbed out on to the platform with that my mother got out her Key and opened the Volt when it swung open all you saw was piles and piles of Money. My mother got three bag full one for each of us and then we closed the volt and went back up to the top.

When we left the bank me and Draco went separate ways to mother we first went to the pet shop where I bought a snake named Raiji and some dead mice for him. After that we went to the Sweet shop and bought Chocolate Frogs, every tasting Jelly Bean, liquorish Wands and a lot more.

After about an hour of shopping we meet my mum in a café and my mother ordered a Cup of tea and me and Draco order a Double Cheese Burger and butter beer. After about Ten Minuets the golden trio and the rest of the blood traitors came 'what do you want Blood Traitors?' Mother asked 'We saw that your Daughter back and come to say Congratulations… we now know all of your family are dumb' Ginny Replied

'Oh look it's the baby Blood Traitor that's trying to be brave, you do know who my parents work for right' I replied all she did was nod and gulp Draco was smirking 'hey Hermione, now go away were trying to eat us can get a lot people here like….. Bellatrix lestrange' I

With a smirk and they look petrified and scurried away with that they scurried away but just before they left Harry Said 'We have your Vampires on are side now so it'll be harder to defeat use' he smiled I just chuckled 'I know how to kill vampires and considering that we use killing curse then yes yes we can defeat them.' I replied he just scurried of as well.

When we was finished I excused myself and went to get some dresses and heels and Jewellery.

**3 Hours Later**

I had Millions of bags and we went to the 3 broomsticks and went home with us going to Hogwarts the next day I decided to pack so I went up to my room and got my biggest trunk out and put all of my clothes and books in, when I was done I pushed it to the side of my room and went to dinner.

'Mother I am packed for Hogwarts tomorrow' I said as I was eating my food

'OK Hun Draco have you packed yours' mother replied but also asked Draco

'No mother not as yet but I would like Cas to help so we can do some more catching up 'Draco replied 'I would love to my big brother by ten minutes back all of his clothes and books' I replied and mother just laughed whilst father had a grin. When we finished me and Draco excused are selves and went up to pack his belongings.

'So lil sis tell me more about Edweirdo Cullen' I just laughed at what he just called him we do think alike

'Well Dear Brother he was Sweet and Caring well to caring as he wouldn't let me eat anything unhealthy and he was ok but when he left…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Bella me and my family, were leaving' Edward said

'OK so give me a few minutes and I'll pack my things' I said

'NO! I don't love you anymore you were just a…. pet' He said with no expression in his face what so ever

'Oh ok' I said think about how he 'Broke' my heart which I didn't really love him but I'm a great actress hahaha

'Just promise me one thing' He pleaded 'Anything' I said

'Don't do anything Reckless and in return you won't see me again' I nodded,

With that he left I sat there for a few minutes but then got up and went home

To Charlie's house.

~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~

After telling Draco my story he looked beyond piss 'He Left you in the forest ohhh next time I see him I'm going to Crucio his ass know one leaves my baby Sister in the Woods and gets away with it' I giggled 'ok Draco I get now that we have packed I'm going to bed night Big Bro' I said 'Night'

Me and Raiji went to bed he wrapped around my bed post and I got in my covers 'Night Raiji' I told him 'Night Casssssssidy' he replied yes I speak parseltong and with that I feel asleep.

**Next Day**

When I got up I got in to some muggle clothes that I actually like which was a black Mini Dress and black Boots and a Leather Jacket with that I walked downstairs and headed to the dining room to eat your breakfast

'Your father isn't coming to take you to the train station as he has a meeting all day' my mother said as I was sitting down

'ok mother' I said I haven't seen much of my father but I know he loves me 'Dobby Kretcher bring in the food' me moth called I heard Draco coming down the stairs he was dressed I a white shirt and black dress pants with black shoe 'Good Morning' Draco called as he came in the doors 'Good Morning Son come eat your Father can not join use today but he wishes you both good luck' Mother Replied I just smiled and began to eat.

When we finished eating my phone rang it was Jessica

**(AN BOLD=Jessica **_Italics= Bella/Cassidy_**)**

_Hello Jessica _

**Hi Bella where are you. You weren't in school after the new kids came to town**

_Oh ye sorry I forgot to tell you I was going back to live with my mum _(not all lies)

**Oh ok the Cullen's have gone as well and the new kids **

_Ye Draco found his sister so they went home their parents wanted her to go home _

**Oh ok is he and pansy still together**

_Yes they are and I need to go to school_

**Ok I'll call you tonight **

_No sorry I'm going to bordering school_

**Oh ok I wish I could come **

_Ye lol well it's in London so it's even better and it's like a castle I have to go now ok _

**Ok Bye don't forget to visit**

_I won't Bye _

With that I hung up and shrunk my bag and meet my mother and Draco downstairs 'Draco Jessica from Forks wants to know if your still dating Pansy' I told him and then we both laughed **(AN in this they drive in a limo there is a person who drives the limo because they are rich so they get treated like they are)**

We got in to the limo and mother poured us both a small glass of champagne we always got a glass when we're going to Hogwarts it's like a tradition when we are going we get a glass of wine or champagne it takes us about two hours so we just talk or we fall asleep

**2 hours later **

'Cas wake up were here' my mother called waking me up 'I'm up I'm up' I did a spell to make my hair in to bouncy curls and black Smokey eye shadow.

I got out the limo and we heard people mumbling 'It's the Malfoys' I just smiled and walked past them we all walked to the platform in-between 9 and 10 and stood with my mum 'I'm going to miss you Mama tell daddy I love him and can't wait to see him again' I said to my mum whilst hugging her 'Will do love you and have fun' she replied whilst kissing my head.

'Bye Mother I will miss you' Draco said whilst kissing her cheek 'good bye Draco and look after your sister' she replied I just grinned 'will do' he said whilst looking at me.

'Bye mum' I said whilst running through the wall then Draco came through and everyone was watching as they saw me and Draco. We just walked on to the Train and into the sylitherin cabin (AN one were Harry and Draco fight and Luna Finds Harry).

Everyone in Slytherine was there and they all bowed there head apart from the first years who were confused 'Hello Everyone my sister is back so treat her how you treat ALL Malfoys' Draco Said everyone cheered 'It's great to be back' I smiled 'Boo' Blaise said whilst hugging me from the back and he kissed me on the lips when I turned around 'Hello to you to' I said giggling.

We all sat down and waited for Pansy, then she came through the door 'Pansy over here' I said as she saw us I got up and hugged her as we sat down her and Draco kissed.

'The Cullen's are coming to Hogwarts' I blurted out pansy and Blaise looked at me with wide eyes 'why?' Blaise asked

'To protect the golden trio' Draco replied 'Oh' was all pansy said 'so your all properly wondering why I befriended the mud-Blood Granger' there was nods from the three of them, 'well it was a month before I had to go and hide from the old git so I became friends with her so I can catch up from the last year because I cannot fall behind on spells if I want to become a death eater can i?' they shook their heads 'so there that's why' I said.

'Did you hear Hogwarts is holding the triwizard tournament ye but you have to be 17 to join' Blaise said 'ye some French school for girls and a Bulgaria school for boys is coming' Blaise said wilest snaking his arm around my waist as I leaned in to him.

Potter and his mud blood and Gingers were coming 'HI Cas do you need help catching up' asked Hermione 'oh yes that would be brilliant if you help me you are a great friend' I replied with a fake smile and got up and gave her a hug.

Then they went of 'see my plan worked' I said with a smirked Draco also smirked whilst the other two just smiled ' im gonna be back up to speed in no problem' I said with that done we talked about all sorts.

**3 hours Later**

I changed in to my robes 30 minuets ago and they were actual real comfy. The Train came to a stop I saw hagrid Welcoming back the golden trio and scaring the shit out of the first years. We went in to a carridge that pretty much pulled its we got in frount of the castle we went straight to the dungeons to go to are common room im sharing with pansy and 3 other random people when I got in they all bowed there head I knew it was awesome to be a Malfoy.

I went and unpacked my things whilest the other three girls were umpacking but also enving me from my looks. Finally Pansy came in just as I was finishing unpacking 'Cassidy' Pansy shouted 'what pans' I asked 'Draco looking for you' she said the others looked envious of me being realated to Draco and all because he is the prince of Slytherin as people like to say.

I walked down to the common room to see Draco and Blaise talking

'yes draco you wanted me?' I asked

'ye we need to go to the great hall for Dinner' he replied

' ok lets go' and I walked over and held blaise hand whilest we walked to the great hall. When we got in to the hall we walked to the sylitherin table and started to talk about lessons we have next thing I know everyone is sat down and Dumblydore is walking to the Golden owl stand its wings started to spread and we all stop talking and listen.

'Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts I would like to welcome the first years and the Cullen family who are here to protect harry and his friends. I would also like to welcome back one of our well know Sylitherin's Cassidy Malfoy'

I stood up and smiled whilest all of the sylitherin table was cheering and some other girls in hugglepuff, Ravenclaw and Grifindor were looking at me envious of my looks I sat back down and the cheering calmed down.

Dumbledore carried on talking 'well were going to sort out the first years and and cullens MR and Mrs Cullen will be teachers Mr Carlisle Cullen will be in the Hospital Wing With Madam Pomfree and Mrs Esme Cullen Will be teaching Muggle Studies ok lets begin'

Mrs Mcagonagol stood up and read out the name then it was time for the cullens 'Miss Alice Cullen' Alice walked up to the Talking hat and sat on the stool

'HUGGLEPUFF' the sorting hat shouted and the hugglepuff table cheered,

'what is a Hugglepuff anyway' I asked Draco he just shrugged

'Mr Jasper Hale' Maconagol called

'hmmmmm…..RAVENCLAW' called the shouting hat and same as the hufflepuff table they went in to cheers and whooping

'Mrs Rosalie Hale' Macgonalgol called

'Hmmmmmm…. Revy stuck up just like the malfoys so… SYLITHERIN' The hat called sylitherin cheered except my lil group when the rest saw this the stopped as they knew we wouldn't like them if they didn't listen or follow us.

'we are not stuck up' I said Draco just looked at me like 'Really' I just said 'well im not stuck up' he just glared at me and I giggled

'Next Emmett Cullen' macgonagol called

'Not hard at all… GRIFFINDOR!' the grifindors were very happy

'last but not least Mr Edward Cullen' he looked miseralble well I did break his heart

'he looks like crap' Blaise said whilest kissing my cheeki just giggled and Edward saw me

'ok now lets think hmmmm ahh I got it ….GRIFFINDOR' the sorting hat shouted Griffindor cheered again.

Dumbledore began to talk again 'Now all that's sorted you may all eat and all the food came up on the table I placed some food on my plate and began to eat.

**After Everyone Has Eaten**

We all have finished and now were waiting to be dismissed 'ok everyone I would like to see Miss Malfoy , Mrs Granger , Miss Parkinson , Mr Potter and Mr Weasley and the Cullens' Blaise and Draco looked at me And pans like 'what the fuck have you done' I just shrugged and then we were dismissed Blaise kissed me and left with Draco.

Me and Pansy Stayed behind and I grabbed a glass of butter beer and walked over to Dumblebum 'Yes' I said rather rudely I got my aunt temper ' its nice to see you again Cassidy and I see you got Bellatrix temper' bumblebee said

'yes yes I did now what have I done' I replied

'well Miss Malfoy I would like you to show the cullens there dorms and Miss Rosalie is in your room we placed and extra bed in there and I would like the others to be shown there dorms aswell' he replied I just looked stunned and nodded.

'Ok follow me and be quick before the stairs move' I said and Emmett just had to go and say something 'stop being silly bellsy stairs don't move'

I just turned around and glared 'my name isn't Isabella its Cassidy oh come on first hufflepuff. Pans what is a hufflepuff?' I said pansy replied 'Don't have a clue'

When we got to the hufflepuff dorm I said the password 'Butterbeer' and the potrate swung open ' there you go magic 8-ball' alice looked pissed at what I just called her and I smilled

'Next Ravenclaw' we walked some more and got to the other potrate 'Learning' the potrate opened 'I know shit password but her you go Major your room next Griffindor' Jasper and the rest looked stunned

'Hermione what your password?' I asked Mudblood

'its Quidditch she said 'ok' I replied when we got to the griffindor potrate she looked surprised I was there 'Miss Malfoy welcome back to Hogwarts now Password?' the Fat Lady said# 'Quidditch' I replied

'here you all go I gave Hermione a hug 'see you 'mione come on Blond bimbo' Rosalie looked shocked and them Mad. I walked down to the Dungeon talking to Pansy when we got there I said 'Snakes' and it opened

'Snakes your password is Snakes' Rosalie Scuffed

'Yes ys it is bimbo' Pansy replied Rosalie went to our room to unpack and I talked to Pansy ' I think im gonna break up with Blaise' I said to pansy ' what? Why?' she asked 'it more like were friends than a couple now its just hard I don't think the sparks there anymore yes hes good at other things if you know what I mean but the spark has gone when we kiss' I replied and we giggled abit and whent to bed.


	3. broke up and more visitors

**Broke up and More Visitors **

I woke up feeling more refreshed but a bit sad as im going to break up with Blaise so I quickly got changed and went to see if Blaise was walking down to the common room pansy woke up but I asked her to see who else is awake but not to wake any one.

When I got to the common room Draco and Blaise was there 'Hello Brother can I talk to Blaise in private please' I asked Draco

'Ye ok, Good luck Blaise' I was confused for a minuet then.

'Blaise…. Im sorry but I think we should break up.' I said as I sat down he looked abit stunned.

'that's funny I was think of breaking up as well it's like were more like best friends than a couple' I just nodded

'Friends?' I asked

'Friends' he nodded and he gave me a quick hug

'Draco, pansy I know your there' I said and with that they came in with a bunch of others.

Well this is going to go around school quick, come on lets go get breakfast we were one of the last people in from our table and as I thought people were talking about mine and Blaise break up it was all like 'they decided to stay friends' or 'I bet there broken inside' but no im not im happy were friends

'SILENCE' Dumbledore called and everyone was quiet 'as you all most likely know we are holding the tri-wizard tournament and I would like to welcome the Girls Wizaring school From France, Paris' (AN can't remember the other schools name names or there Teacher) then in walked a tall women taller than Hagrid then a bunch of girls came in dancing and doing alsorts and they all sat at a spare table.

'Next is the Boys Wizaring School in Bulgaria 'in came a bunch of really hot boys

'is that Viktor Krum' Draco asked and I nodded. When they did there little show they sat down as well

'in a week we will have the tri wizard Dance just before the competitions start.' Announced dumbledor

All the girls are going to try and get Viktor Krum to take them

'you have 4 day to put your name in the triwizard cup but you have to be 18' after he said that people just come out with 'BOOO!'

'Now let's eat' dumble said and then breakfast came in front of use

**After Breakfast**

First I had potions with my godfather Snape and Gryffindor when I looked over to the new comers I swear I saw Viktor Krum wink at me I just smiled and walked to potions. Then I knocked into something hard I looked up and saw Golden honey eyes and bronze hair 'oh for fuck sake what do you want Edward?'

'Bella that's not how a lady should talk and I want you to go out with me again please I love you I know you and that Blaise gut broke up so please be my girlfriend' he begged

'No Edweirdo and I shall talk how I would like to yes me and Blaise broke up but that was only this morning so No' I replied then stalked to the potions class

'Good morning Cas' Uncle Snape said I call him uncle even though he's my godfather

'Good morning Uncle' I went and sat next to pansy

'ok I would like you all to turn to page 794 and make the potion that can make someone tell the truth' me and pansy got all the ingredients to make the potion and worked together whilst giggling but Snape being my godfather he's been teaching me since I was a child on how to make potions so I was a wiz at it, so me and pansy were the first finished so I tested it on her.

'Pansy drink this' she drank abit and found it nice

'only abit so it washes of quicker so let's start have you ever cheated on Draco?'

'No, I would never I love him with all my heart' she replied but looked stunned whilst saying it and I just giggled whilst I was giggling Draco turned around and was looking at us like were weird

Pansy and I just burst out laughing uncle snape came over to see what all the commotion was about

'Cas what is all this noise' he asked

'nothing Uncle just making sure the potion works and it does' I said whilst giggling with pansy

'ok well done you may pack and leave if you wish' was his reply

'uncle snape can we have some to take with use please' I asked 'of course here some tubes you may leave now you only have 3 minutes left any way' I just smiled and filled my test tube and left whilst I put a spell on the tube so it can't break or spill unless I do the spell.

Me and Pansy was walking to Muggle Studies with Esme

'You love Draco You love Draco' I said whining her up 'OMG we could become sisters-in-law 'I squealed,

Draco came up behind me and asked me why im all of a sudden in a good mood I looked at pansy and she shook her head I just stock my tongue out at her then they went walked ahead talking when I bumped in to someone I looked up and saw Viktor

'oh, im sorry I didn't see you there' I said

'oh it's okay you can bump in to me any time im Viktor Krum and you are?' he's flirting with me

' Cassidy Malfoy' I said

' A Malfoy are your parents lucious and Narcissa Malfoy' He asked

'Ye, my mum and dad sorry I don't want to be rude but I need to go to my class' I said

'oh yeah ok see you around' he said and kissed my cheek I just smiled and walked to muggle studies and got there just in time

'what took you so long?' pansy asked

'Viktor Krum' was all I said she looked shocked but then a big grin

'what happened?' she asked really eager

'Well I accidentally bumped in to him I told him my name he knew my parents I told him I needed to go to class and this is the best bit you ready…' she nodded '…He kissed my Cheek' she looked shocked and happy.

'Who kissed my baby sister cheek' Draco said behind us and pansy said with no hesitation

'Viktor Krum' Draco looked surprised.

'Hello everyone I'm Miss Esme Cullen but please call me Esme' Draco looked ready to be sick I stiffed a laugh 'so as you know you are in muggle studies'

**(AN im gonna miss the next lessons and skip to Lunch)**

**Lunch**

'so… Viktor Krum kissed you' Pansy said

'No pansy he kissed my cheek ok' I replied

'ye but he might ask you out' she said 'in your dreams' I said

'don't you mean in your dreams' she giggled.

The golden owl wings spreaded out wide dumbledoor was standing in front of it

' hope you all are enjoying your first day back and that you will enjoy your time at Hogwarts so now lets Eat.' With that he sat down and food came on the table.

We all began to eat 'I think you should hang out with Viktor some more se if he asks you to the dance if you forgot he is a famouse Quiditch player' she giggled

'maybe I will maybe I wont and i know he's famous' I giggled

'don't let him hurt you' draco said I just hit his arm 'shut up Dray' I said to Draco

**After Lunch**

Next we had Transfigirations with Griffindor and Macgonagol is teaching us she has fravoites the Golden Trio Edward walked and watched me whilest going to a table and sitting next to Emmett who been trying to talk to me.

**EDWARDS POV**

Whilest in lunch I heard my bella and pansy talking about a boy named Viktor Krum

'Harry who is Viktor Krum?' I asked harry

'Well he's a famouse Quidditch Player and he goes to a different school to Hogwarts how come?' he answered 'just heard some stuedents talking about him' I replied.

I walked to transfigrations with sylitherin whilest I was walking in I was watching bellaq whilest walking over to my seat next to Emmett

'She wont talk to me' he said rather depressed

'Ye in ive been trying to talk to her' I replied then lesson started.

**Bella's POV**

Whilest in Transfigaration Eddy kept looking at me and it was really annoying

'hey cas you doing to be on the Quidditch team again' Draco asking me as he is the captain

'Yes I think I might I really enjoy quidditch' I replied

'that's why you and Krum will be perfect for each other' pansy said and we both giggled, Sdward looked hurt'

**After all of her Lessons**

'draco im gonna miss Dinner im really tired' I told Draco

'ok sis night' he replied to me I walked to the common room when I past Viktor

'Hello again Cassidy' he said smirking

'hi Viktor please call me Cas everyone else does' I replied

'arent you meant to be in the great hall ready for dinner' he said getting closer to me

'im really tired so im going to skip today' I replied.

'your really beautiful' he said

'thank you your not bad yourself' I said giggling

'would you like to have dinner at Diagon alley with me on Saturday' he asked

'I would love to' with that he gave me a kiss and I kissed back

'see you on Saturday' he said

'ye bye' I said 'bye'.

I walked back to the common room only to be stoped by pansy

'what are you doing' I asked

'Draco said your not hungry' she replied

'ye I was just tired' I said with a grin on my face she dragged me to the common room.

'Why you smiling like that?' she asked with a puzzled look

'Smiling like what?' I said my smile growing 'that with the big grin you only ever smile like that when… Who is it?' she asked

'who is what' I replied winding her up

'Who asked you out' she asked

'Viktor Krum' we both squeld

'and he kissed me EPPPP' we both kept talking and giggling

' im going to wear my Blue skinny Jeans and my belly top with a jeather jack and boots' I said

'that's perfect' she squealed.

With that the cullens came in

'what are you doing here' alice asked

'my parents own this dorm and I also live here' I replied (AN the Malfoys own Sylitherin dorm so cas and Draco can do what they want in the Sylitherin common room and Bedrooms)

'you need to remember who my parents are magic 8 ball' draco said coming in to the Common room,

'why you here Dray' I asked

'well when pansy didn't come back I cameto see why and now I see' he said

'that's not why is it cas' Pansy said

'shut up Pans' I said giggling

'Cas what aren't you telling me' Draco asked me

'she has a date on Saturday…' Pansy squeld out

'Pansy shut up' I said giggling

'cas who is it I know its not blaise' he questioned

'Viktor Krum…. Sorry Cas you know I cant resist telling draco' I gagged

'wait when did this happen' Edweirdo asked

'at a time in the world whats it to you?' I said rather cocky If I say so myself

'Bella I care for you' he said

'MY NAME IS NOT BELLA' I screamed with that there was a tap on the window

'oh its midnight my owl' I said I opened the window and in came midnight with three letters and a parcel.

I opened the parcel and out I pulled a long purple ball gown with a heart-shaped neckline and real diamonds at the breast and some black heels

'mother sent me it' I said

'its beautiful' alice said a tear came down

'whats wrong cas?'draco said

'it's an egsact replica of the dress mother wore when it was her first year at Hogwarts and it the dress she wore when her and father wore on there first date but she made it longer and its beautiful' I said

'are they real diamonds' Rosalie asked and I just nodded.

I opened the first letter from my mother:

_Dear my Sweet baby Girl Cassy _

_I heard that there is a tri-wizard ball at the castle and think back from when I showed you them pictures from when I was a child and the dress I wore when I meet your father when you was younger you always said that its beautiful and you would like to wear it when you was older so it got me think how about for the dance you wear it and yes its real diamonds so please take good care of it I trust you with it and I hope you pass it on to your daughter and she passes it on to hers, as you can tell I done some moderations on making it longer as I was younger than you when I wore it. Please tell me if it fits and your comments and who you're going with._

_I love you my Princess _

_Your loving Mother_

I just smiled and pansy read it 'awwww your mother so nice' she said

'I know' and with a flick of my wand it was on everyone stared in aww at me and I swear Edward had lust

'My baby sister growing up you are beautiful you look like mother' he said giving me a hug

'I know and im only 10 minuets younger than you 'I replied

' I want it' Alice said

'you cant my Grandmother made this for my mother and my mother and father meet in this dress and had there first date in the dress also. Then I remember the other letters so I read Fathers next:

_Dear My Princess_

_I heard that your mother gave you the dress that she wore when we meet I know your going to look beautiful you look just like your mother. I am sorry I couldn't take you to school but I hope you enjoyed your first day but I promise to pick you up. You are my lil princess and will always be my baby girl so please look after your self_

_Love From Your Father_

_p.s I have enclosed 500 gold coins for you and draco each and a volt key for you both because me and your mother thought you should hae your own volts and there is a lot of money in your volts already for when you go to Diagon Alley _

I looked in to the envelope and it was an endless one and I got 500 coins out for Draco and his volt key

'here you go Draco there from father we each have our own volt' he looked shocked I picked up my final Letter

'its from Bellatrixi said

'whos bellatrix' Rosalie asked

'one of the most rufless people you will ever met she'll kill everyone and anyone whos not her family' they looked scared

_Dear my soon to be little Killing Machine _

_I hope the old git hasn't haseld you yet or the golden Trio or ill Crucio there ass and some great news… we found out how to bring back the Dark Lord_

I looked shocked

'Sis whats wrong?' Draco asked

'D-d-d-ark L-l-l-ord coming back' I stuttered pansy looked surprised and Draco looked…Relived

'why you looking relived' I asked

'its only you know and you know what that means we will be one sooner than thought' I squield and carried on reading.

_I know who big news but it's the dark lord he has some how contacted Wormtail and wants you and Draco to be a Death Eater quicker than expected_

_Your killingly wonderful auntie Trix_

With that I showed draco and he smiled 'Told you' he commented

'what Im confused' Edward asked clueless

'nothig to do with you only certain people know now good bye' I changed in to my normal clothes and left the room I went to the Grand hall and sat next to Crabbe, then pansy came and sat next to me and then Draco sat in front of me all Dumbledore said was 'eat' then food came and we eat whilest Crabbe and Goyle were being pigs

'Draco sort your friends out' I wisperd to him

'Crabbe Goyle stop being the pigs you are' he told them and they just mumble

'Sorry Draco' they said rather shamed of themselves.

**After Dinner**

After diner we went back to the Common room and me, Pansy, Draco and Blaise sat on the sofa and just talked me and pansy talked about what I will wear for my Date

**3 hours later**

After 3 hours of talking I ended up yawning

'Go bed cas your tired' Pansy said just when I was about to go to bed Rosalie came in to the common rooms

'look who it is the blond bimbo' Pansy said

'well atleast im beautiful' she sneered

'Newsflash Hunny your change made you as what you like to call beautiful but im naturally this good lucking' she looked beyond pissed

'night everyone' I said and went to bed.


	4. Contestants dates and first challenge

**Contestants date and first Challenge**

**4 Days Later**

When I woke up this morning I remembered that today is the day when we find out who is in the tri-wizard tournament, so I got changed a lot quicker as it was Saturday and it was my date with Viktor I put on my Blue skinny Jeans and my belly top with a leather jack and boots and my robe which I had to put on.

I ran and jumped on pansy 'Get up Get up its Saturday my Date with Viktor' with that she darted up and we squealed and jumped around.

She got dressed realy quick in black knee high dress and heels with her school robe, we legged it out of the room down to the common room and draco was sat there looking at us like were Crazy pansy went and gave him a kiss and then blaise came down and we went to the Great hall.

The tables were set out differently but the houses didn't mix we sat on the far left and waited for Dumbledore to start talking but we were waiting for a few students.

Finally all students were here and Dumbledore started ' I hope you all have had a first wonderful week here at Hogwarts now lets start with the competitures…' with that the tri wizard cup changed colour and out came a piec of parchment ' first the boys wizarding school in Bulgaria… Viktor Krum' with that all the boys in his class were cheering and wooping Viktor took the paper and walked to the back

'Look your boyfriends in the tourninent' pansy wispeard 'hes not my boyfriend' I answerd 'yeye' was her smart replie

'Ok next contestant for the girls wizarding school in France…' the cup again changed color'…Fleur Delacor' he answered and all the girls cheered Fleur did the same as Viktor and walked to the back room

'Last but not least Hogwarts…' (AN harry is the only Hogwarts contestant) the cup changed colour and out came some more parchment '… harry potter…' I looked shocked '… HARRY POTTER' we heard whispers from were harry was sat and then he scurried of up to Hogwarts and walked to the back room we were all dismissed and the teachers rushed after harry.

'Potters in trouble' Draco said 'ye ok come on pans hair and make up we have 5 minuets' we rushed to the common rooms 'ok bouncy curls black to white smokey eye and blood red lipstick?' she nodded so I did that and we meet draco.

We walked to the patio in front of the school waiting to be taken to Diagon Alley

**30 Minuets Later**

We were finally at Diagon alley 'bye guys im going to meet viktor' I said to Draco and Pansy 'Ok will buy you lots of sweets' draco replied with that I nodded and headed to the three broomsticks were I meet viktor and he kissed me again I kissed back

'Nice to see you to 'I giggled he lead me to a table and we both ordered a butter beer and I ordered just a burger as I wasn't that hungry whilst he ordered a steak and chips 'Congratulations on being in the tri wizard tournament' I said 'thanks it was funny after the teachers came and lectured potter' I just giggled he placed his hand over mine and looked in to my eyes and I swear I felt sparks.

When are food came we ate in a comftable silence 'so I hear you like quiditch' he asked me 'yes and have you been find information about me?' I asked with a smile 'Maybe I have maybe I havent' he said with a smirk.

We had finally finished lunch when we went for a walk 'Cas would you be my girlfriend and date to the dance?' he asked me 'I would love to' I replied he kissed me 'that is great' we walked around abit but he had to go to Quiditch traning so I meet Draco and Pansy infrnt of the pet shop.

'hi guys' I said 'So…. How did your date go' pansy asked 'it was good talked about family quiditch this and that asked me to be his girlfriend I said yes' I said with a smirk'oh that sounds li… wait what he asked you to be his girlfriend' pansy squield I nodded my head and draco got a bit annoyed so we carried on walking around so after 3 hours of walking and talking and me buying accsesories it was final time to go back.

By time we were on the train EVERYONE knew I was Viktor's girlfriend 'News does travel fast when your dating a celebritys' I said 'probeblt in papers tomorrow' Draco said 'most likely' I replied we walked to our compartment on the train and sat down I feel asleep.

**1 hour later**

'Cas wake up come on you still need to right to mum and dad' draco said with that I shot up and we got in to the common room and started writing

_Dear Mother and Father _

_Thank you so much for trusting me with this beautiful dress and I have a date to the ball __AND __a Boyfriend… Viktor Krum me and Draco would like to thank you for the money and our own volts im surprise you even trust Draco and Daddy I know you love me I love you to and you will always be in my heart for as long as I shall live. Me and Draco found out the News about the Dark Lord and Us becoming Death Eaters and please tell auntie trix that I can't wait to be her lil killing machine _

_Lots of love your caring children _

_Cassidy & Draco_

With that Done I called for my owl Midnight and told her 'Malfoy Mansion' when I did that I walked down to the great hall to have my dinner, I sat next to Draco who was talking about gods knows what when I heard my name being called by Goyle 'Cas Cas' he called 'WHAT!' I said 'Do you have a date to the ball? 'he asked with a grin whiles Draco was Glaring at him 'what do you think?' I asked smugly 'Y-Y-Yes' he stuttered 'there your answer' I replied and walked out of the great hall.

When I was walking around Hogwarts when Edward stood in front of me 'Yes?' I said rather pissed of 'Will you be my Girlfriend?' he asked and I just scoffed.

'Hey Babe' Viktor said walking up behind me 'Hey' I said and kissed him full on the lips whilest his tounge begged for entrance which I happily granted when we stopped I looked at Edward and said 'No!' and smirked whilest Edward stormed of.

'Hey babe wanna go for a walk with me?' he asked ' I would love to' I replied whilest latching my hand in to his whilest we was walking he said ' I have figured out what the first task is.' 'what is it' I replied with a smile ' well its to fight a dragon' he replied I just looked shocked 'ok then promise me you wont hurt yourself' I said 'of course I wont and I want to tell you something… I love you Cassidy' he said ' I love you to Viktor' with that we kissed.

He walked me back to the Dungeon I kissed him bye and went in.'Hi bro Pansy blaise how are you?' I said rather chipper pansy and draco was whispering to each other they just looked straight at me 'sis are you ok?' Draco asked 'Yes everything is perfect' I said ' what happened you only this happy when you have been with you boyfriend or have been with your boyfriend and they have said them three special words…wait did he… ' pansy asked 'Mhmmmmm' I replied 'did you…' she carried on 'Yep' I said Draco and Blaise looked weired '…Viktor just told that he loves her and she said it back' she said and we jumped up and down and squeled ' I don't understand girls sometimes' draco said 'espacially my sister' he added I just glared.

'sooooooooo how did he say it?' pansy asked 'well Edward came up behind me and asked me out then viktor came up behind me and we snogged whilest doing that I also pissed Edward of aswell and I said no to Eddy so me and viktor went for a walk and he told me what the first challenge and BTW its to fight a dragon and then he said he had something to tell me so he just says I loe you Cassidy and I I just replied I love you two Viktor and I bet tomorrow it will be all over the newspapers' I said gasping for air.

'OMG the ball is tomorrow' I squeled 'come on pansy we need a lot of sleep' with that me and pansy rushed upstairs and got into our PJs and went to sleep.


	5. Getting ready and going to the ball

**Getting Ready and Going to the Ball**

When I woke up it was seven thirty I had a hour to get ready before breakfast I woke up everyone else in the dorm whilst Rosalie came out in her Skinny Jeans, Green of the shoulder top and Black heeled boots. I then went to the bathroom and jut changed in to a mini black skirt with a green belly top and green heels .

When I walked out Pansy was waiting for me in a green knee length dress and black heels we hooked arms and walked to the common room were draco and blaise was waiting for us as we came down they were gawking at us (it was quiet funny actualy) 'close your mouth befor you catch flies' I said giggling 'come on we only have two minuets to get to breakfast then you girls can get ready and gossip and what not ' draco said.

We walked down to the great hall and in to the slytherin table me draco sat on the right middle whilest pansy sat oposit me on the left whilest blaise sat opposite Draco 'so Blaise who are you going with?' Draco asked Blaise 'One of the girls from the French school' he replied 'ohh going foreign I see.' I said with a smirk 'you cant say out your dating a Bulgarian lad' Blaise said back I tyied to kick him but got pansy instead 'Oww!' she exclaimed 'oh im sorry pansy if you could pass that on to Blaise that would be very grateful' I said with a smirk and we all laughed whilest everyone else was talking amongst themselves 'SILENCE!' Dumbledore shouted 'I can tell you all are excited but lets get breakfast done with im going to tell you who is going to be our contestants dates so first up is Mr Harry Potter and Parvati patil…' the whole griffindor (I don't know what house shes in) table cheered dumble dore held up his hand to quiet them all '… Fleur Delacour and Roger Davis'(I don't know what achool he goes to) the Beauxbatons and Durmstrung (I finaly remembered there names of the other 2 schools) cheered ' .. last bur certainly not least Viktor Krum and Cassidy Malfoy ' when he said that all the Slyitherins burst in to cheers and so did the durmstrungs I looked at viktor and smiled at him he smiled back I expected that reaction with how famouse he is 'Now lets eat' Rumbleroar announced I noticed the whole of the cullens looking at me with sad eyes and Edward kept glaring at Viktor.

'SO your going to be wearing the dress your mother got you with purple heels and hair in a bun with light purple eyeshadow and a clear lipgloss' pansy said I jst nodded ' oh and father wanted me to give you this draco said pulling out a box I took it of him and nearly all the girls in slytherin crowded around as they knew who my father Is and they want to see what he has got his princess. I opened the box and but the lid to the side I undid the paper that was on top of the object I gently pulled out a tiara with purple jems in and all the girls behind me gasp 'are they real diamonds' a random girl said behind me 'of corse they are her father is infact Lucius so he will only get her the best I saw a small purple card and opened it

_To my Lil Princess _

_I took the time to write this card myself and I also do it with the letters I send you and Drac.I always said you would be a princess when your older and you get the chance to and before you ask yes there real diamonds. I hope you have fun and make sure draco stays out of trouble and your mother says that she knows your ging to be the bell of the ball and she says that all the Slytherin girls are probabl stood with you opening your gift _

_Love your Father _

I just smiled and put the tiara back in the box whilest pansy was holding it and I put the card back in with a smile I put the paper back over the tiara and placed the card over the top then closed the lid.

I got up with pansy and we walked back to the common room and upto our doorms we sat for about an hour before Rosalie and Alice came I took the Tiara out of the box and placed it on my head Pansy knew what I was doing 'ok I was thinking put the bun here' I said whilest turning to look at alice and Rosalie and pointed to apart of my head at the back whilest alice and Rosalie Gawped at my tiara they could tell they were real diamonds in it 'where you get that steal it' Rosalie sneered oh an did I forget to say it's the only one of its exsistence it got enchanted to never move of your head or mess up your hair whilest its on and if any one try to rob it of me they cant because its hand scanner sort of 'for a matter of fact her father got her it go ask anyone her father buys her everything expencive even when she doesn't want it' pansy sneered back

'pansy can you get my dress out of the box I want to do all this the non-magical way' I sayed and pansy nodded 'did you know rita skita going to be there' pansy said

'ye, probably watching me and Viktor as EVERYONE knows hes a celebrity' I said trying to piss of The Cullen Girls

'ok im going to get in the shower' I was in the bathroom getting undressed when I heared a knock on are doorm room and Rosalie answered it

'Well, hello there' she said flirtasiously 'im here to see Cassidy' I heard viktor

'oh ok Cassidy its for you' I put on my Dressing gown and walked out to see viktor 'hey babe' he said 'hi come in' he wolked up to me and we kissed full on make out session

' hi pansy' he said after our kiss 'ahh he knows my name' she squeled I just laughed

'so what brings you here not that I don't like you here but im trying to get ready' I said and he just looked at me 'well I got you something' he said whilest handing me a box I opened it and saw a braclet

'aww its beutifu thank you' I replied whilest kissing him 'it was my grandmothers then my mothers I wanted you to have it as you mean so much to me' he said and all I heard was pansy going

'Awwwww!' I just giggled ' now you go and get ready I need to get ready I said whilest pecking his lips

'ok ok bye babe' he said

'Bye' I replied when I turned around me and pansy squeled I ran over to her and shown her

'awww its beautiful' she said

'I know' I said then there was a tap at the window and I saw my mothers bird sunset

'is that sunset?' pansy asked I nodded I opened the window and Sunset swooped in and placed a box on my bed and she swooped on to the end of my bed

'Accio Mouse' I said and an alive mouse was in my hands I grabbed its tail and gave it to sunset and she took it Rosalie and Alice looked disgusted

'you two got a problem' pansy snapped as I was talking to sunset

'good girl' I said whilest strocking her I walked away and she flew on to my sholder

'is my mother waiting for a reply' I asked and she just shock her feathers meaning yes

I opened the box and Rosalie and alice came up behind me 'are they on of a kind Jimmy Choo heels' alice said trying to pick one up but I just slapped her hand away 'put these with the crown and braclet' I told pansy who happly did that I picked up the note and read it

_Dear my Sweet Cas _

_I heard your father sent you a crown with real jewls I think your making him soft haha I bought you these shoes this morning and I told sunset to stay with you until Christmas so you always have a piece of me there I hope you have fun tonight._

_Your loving mother_

I looked 'so your staying are you sunset' she shrieked as to say yes I just laughed and made my way to the bathroom and got in to the shower.

**AFTER SHOWER AND HAIR IS DRY**

Pansy started in my hair whilest alice was doing rosalies I didn't talk to them but me an dpansy talked and giggled about what rita Skita was going to do. Pansy finaly finished my hair and started on my makeup which wasn't much we decided that im going to be the one that dresses up more and shes going to wear a simple lilac dress with flowers on one of the sholders oi tried to protest but it didn't work.

After pansy finished my hair and make up I started on her hair which would be a simple ponytail which had curls in it when I finished her hair I did her make up which was simple just like mine we finally finished hair and make up and I helped her get in to her dress and heels whilest I took mine in to the bathroom and got in to it I called pansy so she could fasten it up but I made it look like a normal dress so she couldn't see all she could see was the ribbon on the back whenshe was done she went out and I took of the charm and put on my shoes I walked out of the bathroom with Pansy , Alice and Rosalie staring at me 'so what do you think' I asked pansy 'two things missing' first she clipped my braclet and finaly put the tiara on 'Beautiful'

**15 Minuets Later**

It was now 7:30 and there was a knock at the door 'Pans, cas u in there' Draco called 'Ye ,cas go hide' pansy whispered I lifted my dress and ran to the bathroom and closed the door 'Weres cas?' Draco said with that I walked out of the bathroom and made a 360 degree turn 'What do you think' I asked 'y are beautiful sis' he said and gave me a quick hug the four of them left to the great hall as im Viktors Date I had to wait so I walked to the common rooms and when I got in to the room there was a knock it was viktor the door swung open and he came in wearing the same outfit he entered in he came over to me 'you ar stunning' he complemented and he held out hes arm and I took it with that we walked to the Grand Hall were Fleur and Parvati harrys date was watching me 'is that Cassidy Malfoy' she asked harry and he just nodded 'shes beautiful' I just smiled showing my stunning white teeth and walked to the front with Viktor when we were all in line the doors swan open and everyone was silent watching us and whispering I heard Goyle and Crabbe whispering to each other 'Wow Cassidy is hot' and then Draco wacked them both.

We all got in a circle and the contestants and there dates danced me and Viktor were dancing perfectly if I say so my self and we just twirled then the teachers and other students started to dance with us when the music faded I curtsied to viktor who bowed and we walked around when Viktor Headmaster came up to us 'Well done Viktor, Hello Miss Malfoy' he said whilest he gently toke my hand and gave it a peck whilest I curtsied 'Good Afternoon Sir' I replied 'May I talk to viktor please?' he asked 'yes I need to go and find my brother anyway' I said smiling whilest Viktor bent down and gave me a kiss as a walked away I heard what he was talking about 'So the first challenge you have to do wand less spells..' that's all I heard beho going to find Draco 'Hi dray' I said 'Hello dear sister care to dance' he asked with a smirk I took hes hand and danced for a full song and when it was over we went over to the refreshment stand were viktor was I walked over an dgave him a kiss and he kissed back then I saw a flash and then Rita smiling 'ahh, perfect you will be on the front cover she exclaimed I just giggled whilest Viktor took me for a walk.

**3 Hours Later**

Me and Viktor was walking back to his dorm that he had to himself and as it was the end of the ball we walked to hes room and sat and talked he then lead me to hes room were we finally did it (ANim only 13 so im not going in to detail)

After me and Viktor had Sex I fell asleep in his arms.


	6. Where is she

**Where is she?**

**Hey guy how are you? Well i want to tell you to go on to (if you'r reading from wattpad) or go on my profile (if your reading on ) and type in Kelskels030501 and you can look at the outfits for all my story i've ever made **

**I'm onna do it so that the quidditch world cup is in the holidays becaus i loved that scene :D **

**If you haven't noticed i like to do a lot of ** ** faces so ...**

I woke up in viktor arms with my bare body up against his "viktor i have to go" i whispered and he looked at me "really?" he asked and i nodded giggling "you have to get ready for the first task" i wrapped a sheet around m body and put on my dress but kept my heels of i kissed viktor "try get a bit more sleep love you" i said "love you to" he replied and i snuck out of his dorm i heared a few more boys shuffling around in there room so i ran and exited the painting. I walked to the dungeons and whispered the password nobody was in the common room so i tip toed up to my room to see pansy fully dressed in her uniform and awake watching me "hi pansy" i said "where in salzars name have you been?" she asked and i looked at her and raised a brow i began to talk whilest getting my uniform on "pans i've been out all night and i tried to sneak in without anybody noticing what do you think?" i asked and she thought "did you and Viktor..have SEX" she screamed adn i laughed and nodded "she pansy you'll wake the other 3" i said and i had finished getting dressed when the girls woke up i walked down to the common room and saw the cullens and draco tthe cullens head snapped at me and crinckled there noses "eh be-cassidy you smell of sex" Emmett said and i smirked, draco looked at me smirking "so thats were you been sister?" he asked i looked at pansy "you told him?" i screamed "well i was worried about you" and i nodded "yes draco i was with Viktor ALL night, ill tell you he's lucky haveing his own room" i said smirking at him and he glared at me.

"Im hungry" i said and we walked to the great hall i sat opposite draco but saw viktor with his mates and i smirked at him and he smirked back "cas...cas?... Cassidy Narcissa Malfoy answer me?" Pansy shouted and i looked at her "yessss?" i asked "what has gotten into you?" she asked and i shook my head all the students were here and a ton of birds came flying in with the daily prophet. I opened it up and on the frount was the picture of me and Viktor dancing, laughing and kissing and underneath it read

_The rumors are true our own Bulgarian quidditch player Viktor Krum is infact dating the only Daughter of Lucius Malfoy.I took these picture last night at Hogwarts Yule ball. How do you think Mr Malfoy will react as everyone knows he adores his daughter Cassidy Narcissa Malfoy as it shows in the pictures of the expencive tiara that is upon her head we asked her fellow slytherins who gave her it and thy all replied 'her father'.  
>By Rita Skeeter<br>For more of this story please turn to page 5 _

I noticed all students were on the irst page adn i looked at draco "Father already knows Right?" he asked and i nodded "i never keep anything from father" i said i noticed a few students turning pages i looked down and noticed the page said pg5 and i shock my head "wow people defienatly like to read the paper" pansy said. We heared a nowhoot and m fathers owl came with a letter i knew it weren't a howlers "i thought you told father" dray said "i did... i didn't tell aunt trixi" i said and he smirked "whats wrong" pansy asked "some idiot forgot to tell Bellatrix she had a boyfriend" dray said and pansy laughed the envelopes dropped infrount of me and everyone was watching i opened the one woth Bellatrix writing "better get this over with" i said and tore open the envelope

_Dear My sweet killing machine  
>im very hurt you didn't tell me about you and Mr Krum, don't worry im not mad i no a lot has happened in your life but from now on i demand you tell me first about boyfriends.I MEAN IT! So you don't have to worry im not going to kill you... but i might kill Miss Rita Skeeter.<br>From your loving psychotic aunt  
>Bellatrix xox<br>_

I let out a sigh of relief "Bellatrix isn't going to kill me but there might be one less reporter" i said and draco smirked "wow i thought she would of the least put you under the torture curse" draco sarcasticly said as he knew she wouldn't. We were waiting for Dumbledore to know speak as i was starving "Good Morning, now i know the miss rita skeeter put out some intresting report but please don't let that get i the way of your education..." i looked at draco ang gave him a WTF look "... but let us with all the tri-wizard contestants a good luck. Now lets eat" and the food appered i got a stack of pancakes and began to eat when we were done the food disappeared and we made our may to the arena were they will be battling the dragons we sat in the slytherin stands "he guys im of to see viktor quickly" i said and the nodded "tell him we said good luck" they said and i nodded i walked down the tower and to the tent i saw rita skeeter takeingpictures when she saw me enter the tent she smiled at me and i nodded i walked to viktpr and hugged him "hey pansy and draco say good luck"i said to him he smiled and kissed me i saw potter talking to the wall "i think hes lost it" viktor said and i nodded but i saw Hermione jump from behind it and hug him "ahh the mistery of the talking wall i solved" i said and he chuckled as the tent door opened and in came dumbleroar the minster followed by me father "good morning Father" i said "morning Cassidy" he replied smiling at me dumblepoor noticed us "Miss granger,Miss Malfoy why are you here?" he asked "i came to wish viktor luck professor... i need to go now draco and pansy are waiting for me" i hugged viktor adn kissed my father check "Good bye Father" i said "Bye Cassidy" he said and kissed my forehead i walked out shortly followed by mudblood "hi mione" i said hugging her "hey cas" she smiled and hugged back "i need to find dray and pansy love ya bye" i said and kissed her cheek and walked of i walked back up to my seat "guess who here?" i said "Rita skeeter?" they asked "yes adn also father" i said "he with the minister" and they nodded we talked abit until he heard ol' white beared "hello student we are here for the first challenge and that is to battle the dragon and to get the golden egg... our first contesten miss fleur delacour with a common welsh green" we saw the dragon and fleur came out "let the challenge comens" rumbls said and Fleur casted the sleeping spell and the dragon sell straight to sleep she headed for the egg when the dragon snored and breathed fir at her and her skirt caught alight but she extinguished it and grabbed the egg "Very wll done Miss delacour our next contestant "Mr Viktor Krum..." you heared all the durmstrung boys go wild cheering for him "...he is going against a Chinese fireball...let the challenge comense" viktor shot a spell at the dragon which was the conjunctivitis curse to blind the dragon and he ran towards the egg but the gragon was knocking everthing over and hit the egg and it split in to and a horrid screeching came out i covered my ears viktor grabbed the two halves and held it together "he gona have points deductied for splitting the egg" draco said and i nodded "well done Mr Krum" the man who i can't come up with anymore stupid names for said "and now Mr Harry Potter with the Hungarian horntail... let the challenge comense" and harry came out and his behind a rock shooting spells when a broom came flying towards him he got of a flew over the slytherin tent and the dragon broke of his chain and flew after him but slashed the roof of the tent we sat and waited for 10 minuets before potter came back and grabbed the egg and the griffindors cheered all the champions came on to the pitch as Dumbledore spoke "for first place is a tie between Viktor Krum..."the durmstrungs kepy chanting 'Viktor...Viktor' dumblekoor carried on "and Harry Potter so second place goes to Fleur Deleacour"we all clapped as Dumbledore continued "in the egg is a clue to the next challenge you have to figure what it is. Now were going to let you go to diagon alley for the rest of the day if you wish." Dumleydorr said and we nodded my father was waiting for me and draco at the end "hello father" i said "Hello cas hello draco me and your mother was wundering if you would like to go out to diagon alley with us?" he asked "really?" i asked and he nodded "yes" i said and hugged him "okay go get changed ill meet you near the wimping willow i went up to viktor "im sorry i cant come to diagon alley with you my father and mother wishes to take draco and i to diagon alley and probably a muggle opera as we haven't done it in a while" viktor smiled and nodded "it's fine babe i need to figure out the egg anyway" i smiled at him and kissed him "love you bye" said and he sad bye back i rushed to my room and got in my purple dress that looked like a flower if you pull it out i got on some purple heels and cloak with agold tiara tha goes in a circle around your whole head i walked down to the common room and couldn't find him so i did a loud wistle which caused everyone to luck at me "has anybody seen my brother?" i asked "he was in his room getting changed." Blaise said coming down the stairs "ok thanks blaise" i went up to the boys room and knocked "ye?" i heard draco call "hurry up" i said "im comeing cas." And he came out of his room in a fully black suit with the top button undone we walked to the common room were dray said bye to pans i put up my cloak hood and walked with dray to the wimping willows were i saw mother and father i hugged mother and kissed father check "hello mother and father" they returnd the greeting "were going to apparate so Cas hold your mothers arm draco hold mine" father said and we oblid and we appareted in to diagon alley we walked to the most fanciest restraint i've ever seen in diagon alley and we got seated me and mother had a salad started draco had a prawn cocktail and father had halloumi stuffed peppers and for a main i had a pie ,draco a lamb burger, mother a lasgna and father a stake.  
>Mother and father asked us about school and the Yule ball i also told them about the letter aunt trix sent and they found it amusing when we were done we all had a rubarb crumble and we left when we were finished we left diagon alley and went to a muggle street were our limo was in both the wizarding world and muggle world people knew my father as he was a vary rich man and hi great grandfather was one of the muggle kings lord. We got in to the limo me sat next to mother and drao next to father we got a glass of red wine and drove to the opera house we got refreshements and went to a top balcony and got the little banoculas and watched the opera when it was finished it was 1:00 am "father you do know it way past curfew at Hogwarts?" i asked and he nodded "yes i have informed headmaster that you will be ate and to inform the teachers he was okay with it" he said i nodded and got in the limo this time i sat next to father i layed my head on his shoulder and fell asleep<p>

1 hour later

I woke up just as the limo pulled up to the street we were at before and i got out with father and mother and the drive left we went to the 3 broomstiks and tapped the wall and entered a very quiet diagon alley "come on were apperating you jut outside of Hogwarts" father said a grabbed fathers arm and my stomach went in knots and i opened my eyes to see Hogwarts castle "thank you mother, Father i had a splendid time" Draco said and i nodded as i was tired i kissed my mother and Father "good night" i said "draco make sure she gets straight to bed ,y poor baby is tired" mum said and dray laughed "will do mother love you" and we made our way to Hogwarts doors i saw to clouds of black smoke go into the air adn lingger for a minuet or two then left. We were at the doors and entered the grounds when uncle sev turned the corner and saw us "come on you two to your dorms. My,cas you look tired" i nodded we walked down the dungen and sape said the password and we went straight in and draco carried me in to my room where pansy was sat doing her potions homework when she looked up she helped dray get me in bed "im not a baby you know im just tired " i said and they laughed "night sister" dray said and kissed my forehead and i mubled and rolled over and fell asleep.

Next day

I was woken up by pansy shakeing me "come on w get up" she said and i got out of bed to see Rosealie and alice watching me i noticed i was still in my dress from last night "pansy you could of magiced me in to my night gown" i stated and she shrugged "ah you live" she said and i magiced myself in to my uniform "what time did you get in" Rosealie said "i donno i had like 5 glasses of wine and a tone of chocolate so i cant remember i was knackered though i know that" i laughed andshe glared at me "well what kind of parents are yours letting you get drunk" alice said "normal ones they know ill learn from m mistakes... which i defienatly have" i said "come on im hungry" pansy wined and i laughed and we ran to the great hall to see pretty much everyone already there and looked at me and pansy i walked to the slytherin table and sat down when my phone vibrated "how the hell do i get signal here" i said and got out my phone it was from Jessica

_Hey bells  
>mr what his face the bio teacher is takeing us all to London next weekend for a trip of some sort i was wondering if your free to meet up and shop with me lauren and angela you could bring anyone you like i really hope you do come haven't seen you in ages everyone missing you some people have said you had fled to marry Edward and i was like know way she to matur for that and you broke up with him so yeah... like i said i hope you do come<br>Jessica xoxo_

I looked at pansy "want to go shopping next weekend?" i asked and she nodded and i messaged Jessica back 

Hey jess  
>ye i would love to come shopping i need new clothes anyway might pre war you i changed my name to Cassidy and on holidays i stay at malfoy manor so if i aske Narcissa and Lucius you 3 might get to stop the night and if my school allows it and ill say this once i defenatly<strong> haven't<strong> eloped i have a new _boyfriend anyway so yeah i might be there  
>Cassidy AKA bella AKA cas<em>

The food appeared so i think i wasn't paying any attention to dumbdoor i began to eat "what's first?" i asked "muggle studies with griffindorks and also the second challenge is tomorrow as 2 contestant have already figured out the clue but the last one getting help" pansy said and i nodded i finished eating and made my way to muggle studies "we have quidditch tryouts this afternoon" draco said and i nodded "can't wait" i said smirking. We entered esmes' class room "morning everyone i know lessons have been getting intrupted but that fine now we are going to learn about technolodgy" she said and looked around the room "can anyone give me a satment of what technolodgy is?" she asked and a few mudbloods hant shot up and i snorted "is something funny Miss malfoy?" she asked "yes, i find and i think the rest of the slytherins agree that it's only the mudbloods that have put up there hand" adn the Slytherins' agreed "how dare you call 'mione a M-m-m... you know" weasley said "you cant even say it" i stated "and who ever said i was calling her it, Bloodtraitor" i said to him and he glared "snobby bitch" he said "weasel" i said " whore" he replied and i laughed at that "i'm a whore...wow... bloodtraitor how am i a whore i don't sleep around you would know i've been in the news as rita skeeter is following me all over" i said and he looked stinned back "red headed cock sucking bas..." i got cut of by Esme "ENOGH the both of you. You have a head of house detention tonight" i smirked "fine" i said and mudblood granger lectured weasel about haveing a detention ron looked ashamed "you have no shame whats so ever miss malfoy?" i shock my head "why should i. I'm a pure blood after all i stated the facts and btw The head of slytherin house is my godfather AKA my uncle" i said andshe didn't look happy she turned away huffing "so technolodgy miss granger?" she said "Technology is machinery and devices developed from scientific knowledge" she said smiling "well done 10 points to Griffindor" esme said "Muggles have alot of different kins of technolodgy like phones, computers, television and many more none was made by magic just man and his brain..." and she rambled on and on about tech and i got bored i tuned out when the bell rang "don't forget i want a report all about technolodgy it has to be at least 2 sides of parchament in for after the holiday" she said as we scurried out "boreing im getting kretcher to do mine" i said away from esme super hearing and we laughed and made our way to potions "Everyone in and sit" sev said ad we did that "essays out on the truth syrem. I have marked your potions and tested them out hardly anyone got an O except for pansy and Cassidy the rest got A or B luckly nobody got a U" he said and handed us our potions back with the grade "dray what you get?" i asked "A, smartarse" he replied i giggled sev came back around getting our parchment "now i want you to use it on your partner and write down the question and answer they answer i have bottles of antidote for you to share whn it's your turn to ask a question now begin" he said and i turned to pansy and smirked "lets make a deal not about how much we love our boyfriends we allow about kissing and maybe about sex" pans said and i frowned "so unfair" i declared "Something wrong Cassidy?" sev asked "no uncle sev" i said and sat down "me first" i said and i took abit of the potion "how do you feel about Harry Potter?" pansy asked as she wrote the question "i want to rip his guts out and feed him his own organs until he pukes and to still let Bellatrix drive him into ASANITY" i shouted the last bit standing up ad everone looked at me and i laughed "can i ask you one quickly?" draco said looking at me "i don't really want you two" i said "who cares... are you embaressed?" he said smirking "a malfoy is never embaressed apart from you when you were 7 and you..." he covered my mouth and shoved some antidote down my throte and i lauhghed as it already wore of just before i began to tell the story "and you tried to..." i said and he looked at me "can you shut up?" he asked "how much is it worth?" i asked "you are very manipulative i'll give you all my 500 galleons" he said andi nodded "fine...hand them over" i was still aware that everyone was watching and we had two minuets till the end of the lesson he handed me over and when the clock said 30 seconds i made sure i had everything and shouted "WHEN DRACO WAS 7 HE PIED HIS PANTS" and i ran as fast as i could to the great hall with draco on my tail and i got in just in time and i also saw like the 1-3 year griffidor and all of the hufflepuff and ravnclaw and 1-3 years of slytherin they all looked up shen they saw me and i ran to the slytherin table "CASSIDY NARCISISA MALFOY GET HERE" i heard draco yell i eat a Panini really quickly and then ran to get changed for qudditch but i bumped in to viktor "hey vik" i said smiling pulling him along speed walking "what is happening?" he asked "well i have to run from draco and i have like 10 minuets till quidditch tryouts want to stay and watch?" i asked and he nodded i kissed him "go sit in the stands and if you see draco say im...mhmmm... busy and i said he'll see me on the pitch" i said and Viktor chuckled i kissed him then ran to thchanging room as i saw a shadow not that far. I got in to the changeing room and got changed afew 2nd year girls through to 7th years were there i saw pansy sitting at my locker smiling at me "hi pansy" i said and she ;aughed "i cant belive what you did." She said and i nodded and got changed "you sitting in the stands?" i asked she nodded "okay i've told viktor about tryout when a 4th year butted in "you mean the viktor Krum is watching our tryouts?" she asked and i glared at her "no he's watching the bloody hufflepuff" i sneered and she looked scared and i finished getting in to the chaser clothes and walked on to the pitch and saw dray "hi draco" i said and he glared at me i did puppy dog face "im so so sowwy" i pouted and he grund "merlin fine i forgive you" he said "yey" i kissed his check i saw viktor and pansy and got on my broom and hovered infrount of the slytherin stand "hi guys" i said they looked at me "you gone луд"(ANcrazy ad pronounced lud) viktor said "i don't know what that means im pretty with some brains" and he chuckled "it means crazy" he said i nodded when dray called i waved to viktor and pansy and went full speed to the ground and everyone was looking wide eyes i eased on to the ground even with the speed i was going "okay 3 laps around the pitch" Draco called and me and him mounted our brooms "race ya." I said "oh, your on GO" he shouted and everyone set of but me and draco was infrount fo everyone i was first he over took me a couple of time but i beat him "and im still the champion since we were 4" i said clicking my fingers and he laughed we watched the rest "there doing pretty well" i said and he nodded "crabbe and goyle are done good then want to be beater" draco said "there big enogh for it" i mumbled and draco laughed everyone had landed and i was looking at viktor and we were just smirking until draco fingers were snapped in my face "WHAT" i said and looked at me smirking and i smirked back "okay first the chasers see how many time you can tackle you partner pick a somebody" he said and the 4th year from earlyier showed up "wanna work together" she asked ad i looked at her "what ever" i said "oh BTW Cassidy i'm takeing your throne and boyfriend" she said and i laughed "huny your short fat and i don't even now your name" i said "louise fandemgold" she said "Draco" i called ad he came over "have you ever heared of a pureblood family called fandemgold?" i asked and he shock his head "you haven't heard of them all" she said and i nodded i named over 350 pureblood families whilest tackling her during practise and i also did it alphbetacal order and she looked stunned "louise im a malfoy remember that. And i talked her for the 18 time and she talked me 9 Dray called us back and he tested the beaters and we carried on like this until we had to go back to our dorms but i got called back to the old cout office were all the head teachers were "miss Malfoy we need your help in the next task as you are valuable to Viktor we need you to stay under water for 24 hours" i looked shocked "i'll live right?" i asked and they nodded they gave me a potion from sev so i could stay alive and i went to sleep thats the last thing i remember.

Next Day

Draco POV

I had just got up and changed in to my robes and walked with pansy and blaise to the great hall "were cas?" i asked and they shrugged "maybe already there" pansy said and i nodded and got in to the great hall and my sister wasn't there either we made our way to some boats after breakfast to watch the second challenge and i saw Viktor "hace you seen cas?" i asked and he shock his head "no i thought she was with you" he said and ishook my head "she'll turn up" he said and i nodded and got on to the boat but one question kept going through my head. Where Is She?


	7. Holidays

Chapter 8 –Holidays

3rd person POV

All the students were siting in stands watching the contestants getting ready to dive into the water and draco and pansy were still looking for Cassidy."were the hell is she" draco said to his 'bodyguards' and girlfriend "don't know she didn't come back last night" pansy said and professor Dumbledore began to speak "at the bottom of the black lack somethething important was stolen from each contestant you have one hours to find it the first one to get back will be the winner. On your marks get set GO" and the contestants were of Viktor got turned in to half a shark fleur had a bubble head charm and harry eat gillyweed.

1 hours later

Fleur got attacked by the mermaids and had to go back to the top whilest harry and viktor saw people floating in the middle of the river Viktor saw his girlfriend floating there whilest harry was fighting the merpeople he shot forward and broke the rope and started to float to the top with Cassidy.

Cassidys POV

I gasped for air as i got out of the water with viktor holding me he started swimming us to the stairs were i heard dumbls "and Viktor krum has got Cassidy Malfoy" i was climbing out of the water when i saw draco and pansy rushing forward and helped me out and handed me a towel and i just sat there with it around me when viktor came over "thanks viktor" i said to him smiling he smiled back "it's fine" and draco came over and hugged me. We were watching and saw potter come out with two other people one looked like fleur but younger and the other one was ron they were swimming over and fleur rushed over to help her sister and thanked harry and ron "Well done all contestants for your peace of mind nobody would of actually been left down there. And now in first place is Viktor Krum Second place is harry Potter and third fleur deleacour, but the judges have to have a discussion as Harry rescued both Miss deleacour and Mr Weasley hae to give out points." He finished and the judges were talking where Barty crouch Sr stepped up " harry has taken first place with 45 viktor with 40 and fleur 25" he finished and we started to walk to the boats. Viktor had to go with the /durmstrung so i sat with Draco pansy crabbe and goyle. When we got back on to land viktor walked up to use "you okay cas" he asked "ye just a bit chillie" i said and he took of his big red coat "here" he said "thanks" we started to walk back to the common rooms viktor came and sat with us in the slytherin room draco and pansy sat down next to each other and i sat next to viktor "i can't wait to go home" i said and they agreed "what you doing?" Draco asked me "well some people from forks are comeing to London so im going shopping with them and pansy and we have Christmas so yeah" i said ad he nodded "draco we need to annonce the quidditch team" pansy said and he nodded he got some parchment and a quill "so goal keeper is miles Bletchley seeker is me chaser is Cas, Warrington and Adrian Pucey then the beaters are crabbe, Goyle and Zabini (i got told blaise last name)" he said and we nodded he stood up and everyone looked at him "the new Quidditch Team is Miles Bletchley as Keeper i'm still the Seeker Chasers' are Cassidy, and Adrian Pucey then the beaters are Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini." He said and everyone was getting congrats "i have to go and pack but my mother might be stopping by yours during the holidays" Viktor said and i nodded "okay i'll miss you" i said and kissed him and he left all the slytherins were watching me "Yes?" i said and they turned away "i'm going to pack then sleep" and i went up to my room. I walked around picking up my things when i saw the cullens come in "yes?" i said and they shock there heads "what are you doing for Christmas Bella?" alice asked and i glared at her "ill be in London and watching the Quidditch world cup" i said and started to get in to my PJ's not careing that there in here "well do you want to come with us to forks" Esme asked i shook my head and i saw Raiji slither in "where have you been" i said in parsletonge "looking for food and exploring Hogwartsssss" he said and i spoke in enlish "sometimes i don't understand you Raj" and he it me with his tail for calling him Raj "get over it" i said and he slithered on to my bed post "did you just talk to a snake" Emmett asked and i nodded when a tap at the window broke the silence it was a ministry owl 

_Dear all Malfoy, Black and Lestrange family  
>I Barty Crouch Sr would like to inform you that Bellatrix Lestrange Nee Black is no longer WANTED along with Rudulphus Lestrange.<br>from the Minser of Magic _

I squieled and ran downstairs were all the slytherins were and shouted "Bellatrix is no langer wanted" and draco chuckled all the slytherins looked scared and abit happy "i'm now hungry" i magiced on my uniform and went down to the great hall were everyone was reading a daily prophet "how ould this happen?" harry shouted and he saw me "i bet your father had something to do with this Malfoy" he said to em and i shrugged "probably but hey i bet she'll be at the train station tomorrow" and i walked away to slytherins i eat and went to bed.

Next Day

I woke up and got in to a green gown and green cloak as we would be going straight to the station after breakfast and we got to wear normal clothes i walked down and saw draco in another black suit we walked with pansy who wore a skirt and blouse to the great hall i saw a tone of first years looking at my dress envious of it when we got in we sat at the top of the table and we sat amd talked i noticed the durmstrungs and bauxbatons had already left "i hope you all have a good time on your holidays and please be careful everyone heared the news yesterday so we don't know what could happen this Christmas and i stiffed a laugh and the food appeared we began to eat and when we were done we walked to the caradge draco helped me on as my dress was really long and we just sat and talked till we got to the train station were we sat in the Slytherin compartment "anything from the trolly" the women said passing us " four boxes of berty botts" i said and she nodded "13 gallions please" and i handed it over and she carried on "okay were going to see who can get a nice and who can get a horrid one" i opened the boxes and placed them inthe middle "who first" blaise, Dray and pansy looked at me "Fine" and i put my hand in and picked one out and eat it "well?" Draco asked "marshmellow" and i smirked "dray" he got one and put it in his mouth "puck" and we laughed "blaise" he took one "Grass, to be honest not that bad" and we just looked at him and pansy took one "strawberry" and i high- fived her w carried on like this till the train stopped at kings cross and i got of and saw mother and father along with trixie and i smiled at them i got my case and dragged it to them "lovely to see you aunt trixie" and kissed her check "it's lovey to be free" and we laughed and draco was talking to pansy and her parents "mother, father can i have som e people from forks stay with us, yes there muggles" and they looked at me and i did puppy face and they sighed "fine" and i smiled and hugged them "thank you your the best "we have tickets for the quidditch on Tuesday" father said and i smiled aunt trixie dragged me to the limo "so how that famous boyfriend of yours?" she asked and i laughed "trix he's good" and we got in the limo and we were sat waiting for Draco.

He finally came "i'm sorry for the delay but Mr and Mrs Parkinson wouldn't stop talking" and we laughed and father agreed "Cassidy when are you collecting your Friends?" mother asked "2 hours" and she nodded "were shopping tomorrow so if i could have muggle money please" and they nodded we'll get the elves to get you some change and your muggle cards are filled right to the maximum and more" Father said and i nodded thank you father i said.

I talked with trixie and mother some more but they kept asking about my relationship, there always like that even when i was with blaise. We finally got home i went up to My room and got changed in to a Shiny green dress a white cardigan and white heels i got my green clutch an dwaked downstairs "Mother, Father i'm going to collect my friends please hide the elfs for 2 days or make them look human" i said and they nodded "love you cas" mother said "love you to mother" and i waked out of the door and towards the limo were the driver was stud holding the door. I got out my phone and rang Jessica

Cassidy Jessica

Hello?  
><span>Hey Jess its bella   
>Hey bella <span>  
>we are you?<br>Just about 30 minuets from landing  
>okay ill warn you now i look completly different and i go by Cassidy here but call me cas and warn the others and we'll be there in about 25 minuets.<br>Okay cant wait to see you bye  
>bye<p>

We both hung up.

30 Minuets later

We were at the airport and was waiting for the plane to land when i saw all the students form my year in forks i saw Jessica and called her "Jess" and she saw me "Bella?" she asked and i nodded angela and Lauren came behind her "Call me assidy member" i said and hugged them "okay i'll tell sir that we going with you for the weekend he knows we are but ye" and lauren walked of and came back 2 minuets later the driver came up behind "Miss Malfoy we need to go so we can be back in time for Dinner" he said and i nodded "okay could you please place there Bags in the trunk." And he nodded and collected the bags "you have a servant" Jessica asked "he's not the severnt he's the Driver now come on" and i ran "are you running in heels" Anglea asked and i nodded "i got taught to by my mother oh and ill call the Malfoys Mother and Father but Narcissa wanted me to be bought up as a lady so ill be in a lot of dresses at lunch" and they nodded we got to the limo and the door was opened and i got in whilest the others gawked "come on" and they jumped in smiling "you are like the luckiest irl in the world" Lauren said and i shrugged i got us out a bottle of champagne and pored us a glass "Wont your parents kil you?" Angela asked "No im there baby girl but if Draco did this he'll be dead" and we laughed.

BACK AT MALFOY MANOR

We had been giggling when we stopped and the door opened we were home "come on" i said and lead them inside to the living room were mother and Father were with Trixie and Rudolphus i knocked on the door and my father called "Enter" and i did "Mother Father i would like to introduce my friends from forks Jessica, Lauren and Angela. You three these are my parents and my aunt Trix and Uncle Rudolpus" and they smiled and said "hello" an amy mother walked over "it's lovely to meet you girls why doesn't Cassidy take you to her room and you can get situated i'll send a maid up with your Dinner" she said "thank you mother" and i kissed her cheek and left "wow your mother is nice" Angela said and i nodded "the best you can ever get" and we got to the big oak doors and i opened them and we entered my room they looked around at my purple and white room "wow this is like bigger than my room" and they saw my slytherin poster Jessica looked at me as i had my House Flag on the wall "that is my house flag Slytherin best house you'll ever get" and they nodded they walked to my wardrobe and opened it and squieled "its like bigger than you room" Lauren said "oh tis is just clothes up the stairs is shoes and Jewlery" and i lead them to the stairs were angela saw my display cases of Tiaras "Okay Princess Diana how many do you own?" she said and i laughed "honestly i don't know i also left one at school that i got" and we laughed when i heard my name being called "Cas" i heard Draco "upstairs" i called back and you could hear him jogging up the stairs "did you know Mrs Krum was comeing round for a cup of tea with mother" he asked smirking and my eyes lite up "so Viktor is Coming" he nodded "who's viktor?" Lauren asked "her boyfriend and he only comeing to give father the Tickets" Dray said and i nodded when a maid came in "miss your father wished for me to inform you that Mr Krum is here and he thinks you would like to see him" she said "yes please bring Viktor upstairs thank you" and she left the wardrobe "come on lets go in to my room" and we did.

We sat and talked when 5 minuets later there was a knock at the door i went and opened it and Viktor was there i smiled at him and kissed him "Hey" i said "hi" he replied "come meet some friends, from forks" and i whispered 'there muggles' and he nodded and i lead him to where we were all sat and Jessica and Lauren looked wowed "guys this is Viktor my boyfriend and Viktor this is Lauren, Jessica and Angela" i said and he smiled at them "lovely to meet you" he said and they smiled and blushed we sat down and talked.

1 hour later

There was another knock at my door and it was Viktor mum "Elizabeth lovely to see you" i said to her and kissed her check "you to Cassidy now im sorry but we must go Charles is waiting for Viktor to practise for Tuesday" she said and i nodded "i hope i see you" i said and viktor kissed me and left "i should go see pansy for a hour" draco said and i nodded "bye sister" he said and i laughed "bye Brother" and i walked back to the others "now that is a good looking boyfriend" Lauren said and we laughed "what time is it?" i asked "5" Angela said "okay i cant think of anything we can do" i said and we laughed " ill give you a tour" i said and we got up "you might want to take a bottle of water this may take awhile" and they did we walked downstairs first "okay you have seen the small living room well then there is the bigger living room and swimming pool main kitchen and dining room" and i continued telling them what was in the house until we all got very tired by witch time i had finished the tour and we went back to my room and went to sleep.

SUNDAY MORNING

I got up before the others so i went and got in the shower, when i was done I got my robe that had my name on and walked in to the room and saw Angela starting to get up "Morning" i said and she smiled "can i get a shower" she asked and i nodded she thanked me andwent in to bathroom i went in to my wardrobe and got out a jumper that said 'I belive in Mermaids, fairies and Unicors" which i found funny as it was true i also got leather pants and jacket and pink heels. I got changed did my hair in to a high ponytail and walked out to see Jessica and lauren awake looking threw clothes to wear and Angela came out wearing a Donald duck top and Blue flats and blue skinny jeans then lauren and Jessica got ready. There was a knock at the door "come in" and Pansy walked in wearing a green dress with silver heels and cardigan "hey pans" i said "hi cass how you" she asked me "good you remember Lauren, Jessica and Angela" and she smiled and nodded "so Cass you heared gossip?" i asked and she smiled "aparantly rita skeeter is going to be there on Tuesday to get pics of you know ..." and she looked at me and i nodded "Miss Malfoy breakfast is ready" someone said "okay" and we waked downstairs to the breakfast table were everyone(including aunt Bellatrix uncle rudolphus was doing something) was sat "good morning" i said and they smiled at me i kissed father check and same with aunt trix and mother "Good morning Mrs Malfoy" Pansy said smiling we sat down after everyone was greeted i sat next to aunt bell and mother and father on ever end of the table "what is everyone doing today?" trixie asked "well me pansy, Lauren, Jessica and Angela are going shopping" i said and she smiled at me and whispered in my ear "are you takeing your wand?" and i nodded "i got my napkin and a pen out of my bag i packed and asked pansy the same and she nodded.

The help 'elfs' came out with our food and it wasn't sloppy "well this is different" i said to draco and he nodded but we eat. When we were finished father gave me like 7 bank cards and we all got in the limo and drove to the mall.

We were shopping or about 3 hours when we bumped in to the golden trio "well look what the cat... i mean lion dragged in" and i glared at potter luckly the muggle girls were in a diffrent shop "what do you want malfoy?" Weasley asked and i saw his younger sister come up next to potter "well i'm shopping with friends weasel" i said and he glared his face going red "opps be careful befor your face is as bright as your hair... well we must go toodles bye 'mione" i said and she smiled at me and hugged me i hugged back when they left i shivered "mudblood germs" and pansy laughed we walked to meet back up with the other 3 at KFC and we ordered a burger each.

When we were done eating we went back shopping and when we were done it was about 8:30 "that is the most fun i've had in ages" Angela said and the other teo agreed and i smiled.

(AN IM GONNA SKIP TO TUESDAY BUT ON MONDAY THEY ALL WENT SWIMMING AND IN THE GAMES ROOM)

It was the day of the quidditch world cup and we were going and watching Bulgarians VS Irish and viktor was Bulgarian. I wore a slytherin green dress and heels with my cloak and tiara i made my way to breakfast were the elfs were now elfs and we had all the slop again i sat opposite draco as it was just us and mother and father we were eating and then it was time to go mother wasn't going. We were going by port key and father decided on a tree being the port key. We made it to the site were the quidditch was and we had a couple of hours so we walked around looking at everything me holding the bottom of my dress and draco chuckling at me as i glared at him we saw the parkinsons xiting a tent and we walked over tot hem "hello mr and mrs Parkinson" i greeted "Cassidy my dear how are you" Mrs Parkinson said "alot better since i got away from those dreadful muggles" i said and they nodded "i hope to see you again come on dray" i said and we carried on walking until we saw thestadium "wow thats huge" i saidand draco agreed "come on it's getting late it would be starting soon" draco said and we made our way to father and then we set of when we got in i was holding my dress and we heared ron "blimey dad how far up are we" and father walked ahead and said "well lets put it this way..." me and draco waked up behind father "if it rains you'll be the first to know" and draco sniggered draco started bragging as we walked by "father, Cassidy and i are in the ministers' box a personal invotation of cornilius fudge hiself" and father poked him in the stomach with his cane witch i held back a giggle "Dont boost Draco there no need with these people" father said "ye draco" i said and he glared at me they were about to walk away when father caught harrys' sleave on the end of his cane "do enjoy yourself... wont you while you can" he said and we walked of to meet Cornelius he showed us to our seats which were right infrount of the glass a perfect view.

I was next to Draco who was next to father who was next to fudge. We saw everyone cheering and then broom shoot out leaving a trail of Green and white smoke they made a dancing leprichon "that the irish sister" dray said "i do know im not an idiot" Then the cheering got louder and the leprichon exploded in to red sparks and i smiled. I saw viktor at the frount showing of on his broom and then he came up on the big screen and everyon was chanting 'Krum...Krum...Krum' on and on he flew past us all and he stopped and KRUM came up behind him on the bored. Fudge stood up and whnt to a podium outside "Good Evening and as the minister of magic it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and everyone of you for the finale of the 422nd quidditch world cup. Let the match Begin" and he shot out a beam of light and everyone shoot for the quaffle and the games began

END OF THE GAME

The quidditch tournament had finished and i was still in the minister box -with just draco and somebody who stood out the door as father and fude were walking around talking- as it was crowded at the steps when there was a knock at the door somebody opened it and viktor came in and smiled at us i walked up to him and kissed him and he kissed back "well done" i said and he kissed my forehead and draco went to the 'bathroom' but he just gave us privacy "what did you think?" he asked me "well i think you are the best quidditch player i have ever meet" i said and we laughed. We began kissing again.

We pulled away when we heard the door open and my father came in "Cassidy it's time to go" he said and i nodded "were is draco?" he asked "Right here father" Draco said comeing in we waked out and Viktor walked with us he had to go to his father and mother so we said bye and father sent me and draco ahead and told us to wait near the tree we walked and then i heared screams down the hill i looked down and saw fire all over and people in black cloaks and mask were parading down the field i looked at Draco "death eaters" we said together i held my dress and carried on making our way up the hill when black smoke landed infrount of us and a death eater was infrount of us he must be a new one because he didn't lower his wand. Me and Draco got out our wand "you dare hurt us my father and aunt will kill you" I said and he laughed "your family won't care about two ungrateful children like you i mean... look at what your wearing you are obviously spoilt" he said and i laughed and draco looked at him smirking "i'm guessing your a new death eater" he said "our Father is Lucius Malfoy so obviously our Aunt is..." and the Death eater gulped and stuttered "b-b-bellatrix Lestrange" and we nodded and he smoked out rather quickly we smirked and made our way back to the hill and watched it as the Dark Mark was shot in to the air and father was next to us in minuets "come on lets go home" and we held the tree and was in the garden at home in seconds i let go and walked home with Draco and Father.

When i got in i greeter mother and her friends as they were haveing a cup of tea "everyone you remember my Daughter Cassidy" and they nodded i curtsied to them "lovely to meet you" i said and they all cooed at me " would you like to stay and have a drink Cassidy?" Mrs Zabini said and i nodded "i would love to" i unfastened my cloack and gave it to one of the elves i sat in the seat next to my mother as she poured me a cup-of-tea "There you go sweetie" Mother said "thank you mother." I said "Cassidy how are you doing at Hogwarts?" Mrs Crabbe asked "i'm doing perfectly well thank you." I said smiling at her "is it true then... The tri wizard tournament is at Hogwarts, My Gregory said it's" Mrs Goyle said and i nodded "yes it is and it has been interesting" i said and took a sip of my tea and Mrs Flint spook "is it true what has been in the daily prophit that you are currently dateing Viktor Krum?" she asked and i nodded "yes he asked me out about 2 weeks after School started" i replied "isn't it awkward seeing blaise anymore?" one of the new Death eater Wife asked i shook my head "No, we decided that we want to be friends he is currently dating a young women from Beaxbatons" i said and she smiled at me "Miss Malfoy..." an elf came in towards me and i looked at it "Yes?" i asked "...Miss Parkinson is here to see you" she said and i nodded "okay i'll be there in a minuet tell her to go to my room" i said and he scurried of "exscus me please" i said and kissed mothers cheek "Have fun hunny" mother said and i smiled to the other women "i hope to see you soon" i said and they smiled at me.

I made my way up to my room and saw pansy siting on my bed looking through Witch Weekly when i walked in she looked up "Hey Cas have fun today?" and i nodded "let me get changed first Pans" i walked in to my closet and got on a stripped top with a pinapple on, denim shorts black trainer wedges and black Cardigan ith a headband. I walked out and got another magazine of witch weekly and we were giggling and pointing out different dress robes and being normal girls and not being rich pureblood girls. "i like this" i said and she looked at me confused "us being like normal teens" i said and she nodded "me two we should make it a thing once every week me and you one whold day without magic and being normal girls" she said and i nodded "i would love that very much" and i hugged her. "i'm starving" she said and we walked downstairs through the room mother and her friends were still in"mother would you like any biscuits to go with your cup of tea?" i asked "that would be lovely dear" she said to me so me and pansy made our way to the kitchen i got a plate out and laid out a viraty of biscuits for my mother and her friends "pansy shove all sorts on to the trays and you can stop here tonight and tomorrow as it's christamas eve you can floo home" and she nodded "i'll ask my mother and yours asthere both in the room" i walked in to the room placed the biscuits on the table "mother, Mrs Parkinson i was woundering if Pansy could stop tonight" i asked and they looked at each other "that's fine with me" my mother said and Mrs Parkinson agreed "Thank you very much" i said and kissed mother check i made my way back to the kitchen and saw to trays piled with food one with savoire and another with treats "Your allowed to stay" i said and we both squieled we both picked up a tray and made our way to my room.

We placed the trays on my desk and eat some dinner and looking threw magazines and looking threw my clothes and messing around. When Draco came in "Yes?" i asked "well i wanted to see my girlfriend" he said and i shrugged "tough this is a day for me and pansy... So out." And he sighed and left.

It was now 11:00 and we were both tired, i placed a movie on for us to go to sleep to and we were watching it and half way through fell asleep.

NEXT MORNING

The next morning i woke up and saw aesaw pansy still asleep so i decided to play a little joke on her i slipped out of bed very gently went next to her and screamed in her ear she shot up and fell out of the bed whilest i was holding my side laughing so much and she glared at me "MERLINS SAKE CAS WHY YOU DO THAT?" she asked "because its Christmas eve" and she shock her head "i want to give you something" and i lead her to my wardrobe and up the stairs and to my shoes "pick any i said and she picked a pair of gold pumps that were over $35,000 and i laughed "and..." i lead her to my tiaras and opened the doors to the cabinet "Really?" she asked and i nodded she squieled and hugged me tight might i add "you are the bestest friend a girl can ask for" she squieled and she looked through my tiaras for about an hour and we were laughing aswell she hel up my very first one "i remember when you got this" she said and i nodded "it was mine 5th birthday i was demanding to be a princess and wear one of the tiaras mother got as a child but father also found it amusing and Draco was laughing at me so were you and blaise i screamed and ranted to my mother and demand to have her tiaras when father left for about an hour and i was still demanding for one he sat me on the couch and gave me a box i opened it and there it was my very first tiara i couldn't stop smiling and that was also when blaise kissed me and ran of giggling and draco chased him" and we laughed at that

FLASHBACK MORNING OF CAS AND DRACO 5th BDAY

"But mummy i want to wear it" i screamed at my mother "Cassidy i said no" she replied "BUT I WANT TO BE A PRINCESS" i screamed whilest Draco was laughing at me along with our friends i glared at them "I WANT A PRETTY TIARA" i scremed and i ran around the house screaming my head of and when i got back in to the room daddy was gone "were daddy?" i asked "probably etting away from your screaming sister" draco said and i lunged at him but mother grabbed me and i screamed "I WANT TO WEAR A PRETTY DRESS WITH A PRETTY CROWN" i screamed some more "Cassidy Narcissa Malfoy how many times have i had to tell you no they are mine from when i was younger" she said and i stomped my foot when daddy walked in "cas please sit down" and i obeyed being a daddys' girl and all and he kneeled infrount of me and gave me a box with a ribbon on and i opened it carefully and took of the lid and squieled "I GOT A PRETTY TIARA I GET TO BE A PRINCESS. I GOT A PRETTY TIARA I GET TO BE A PRINCESS. I GOT A PRETTY TIARA I GET TO BE A PRINCESS." I said jumping around the room with the tiara in my hands "i gently placed it back in the box and ran to daddy "THANK YOU DADDY I love you" i said hugging him adn kissing hus check "what you going to say to your mother" i looked down and walked to my mummy "sowwy Mummy i didn't mean to hurt your feelings" i said and she lifted me up "it's okay but please listen next time" and i nodded and hugged her "come on pansy Cas lets get you two ready" and we ran to my room to get ready.

END OF FLASH BACK

FLASHBACK BALL OF CAS AND DRACO 5TH BDAY

I was dancing around with pansy greeting everyone when Blaise came over to me "cas?" he asked "yes blaise" and he leaned in and kissed me with out me knowing i stood there surprised and Pansy was giggling and he blurted out "i really like Cassidy your so pretty" and he ran as draco shoot past me and chased him aroud the whold ballroom "blaise! Ho dare you kiss my baby sister" and everyone looked at them as they ran and mummy and daddy cam eover to us and bent down "What happend" and pansy camed down abit but kept giggling "b-blaise k-k-kissed c-c-cas and he r-r-really li-likes her" and she did deep breaths and mummy and daddy smiled at me "so you had your first kiss" mummy said and i gawped at her "Mummy! He just kissed me i was surprised" i said and she chuckled. We saw blaise and draco wrestling on the floor "we'll sort this out you two go dance" daddy said and we went to some more of our friends and told them what happened.

END FLASHBACK

"you are ever aloud to get rid of it or i'll personal hurt you" aunt bella said comeing in to my closet and i turned to her and smiled "now cas were is the one i got you?" she asked and i looked threw until i saw a sparkling black tiara with a snake as the base and i got it out "there it is" and she placed it on my head and i looked in the mirror "you gave me this when you escaped Azkaban you said that it was your mothers and she gave to you as you were the oldest and you gave it to me telling me that it gave you great look and love even if you did turn cravy you also wore it for your 18th birthday" she nodded and kissed my check "so what are you girls doing "im letting pansy pick out a pair of shoes and a tiara and she knows which tiaras she ant have but there are the ones i hardly wear that i bought that im letting her pick from" i said and bella looked at me "Cas your a great friend and i would of been lucky to have you as a friend when i was in Hogwarts" Aunt bella said and i hugged her and she hugged back "Come on were haveing a ball tonight last minuet Decisions were etting you ready." Aunt bella said "pansy do you want to borrow a dress" and she nodded frantically and i laughed we went to my ball gown section and was looking for ages as there were like 6 racks full with dresses we finally picked out our dresses and i went to get in the shower as pansy was setting everything out and i got out and did my hair and makeup (OUTFITS ON PROFILE) whilest pansy showered and got in a did each other hair and makeup with her being a gold eyeshadow and red lipstick with blusher mascara eyeliner and all that and i was the same xcept pink eyshadow and pink lips.

When we were done it was 6:30 so i took us 5 hours to get ready after messing around in my room this morning "wow time flew by" pansy said and i nodded the party was starting in 15 minuets so we made our way downstairs "pansy" i said as we walked down the stairs "Yes?" and i smiled at her "keep the whold outfit" and she hugged me and i hugged back when we were fully in the ball room Pansy parents and my family were there waiting for us "Good afternoon Father and mother" i saidand kissed there check and Mr and Mrs Parkinson came over "cissa Lucius you have a wonderful daughter" they said "she has been so kind to let pansy keep the dress and shoes and mother and father smiled they didn't mind me giving my clothes to pansya s they loved her like there own daughter "we know" and mother kissed my forehead the fire came up in green smoke and guests were arriving every single death eater new and old and there children we went and greeted our friends Millicent bulstrode and we walked around and talked and danced together when i saw Viktor and his family come in i exscused myself and went towards them and viktor saw me and smiled "Cassidy how are you?" he asked "brilliant thanks" is said and i greeted Mr and Mrs Krum "Good evening Mr Krum how are you" i said curtsiying and he smiled at me "so i finally get to meet the infamous Cassidy Malfoy" he said and i smiled "i've heared many greet things about you from viktor and your father" and i smiled "Thank you i've heared many things about you" i said "hope there all good." He said and i smiled "yes. Elizabeth how are you" is said "wonderful dear you look lovely" she said "thank you me and pansy were in my room for approxamitley 5 hours" i said and she smiled "Cassidy i heared your on the quidditch team at Hogwarts" Mr Krum said and i nodded "yes i and my brother, Draco, are on the team Draco is captain and the Seeker and im co-captain and Chaser" i said and he smiled at me and i smiled back "father, Mother may we be exscused" Viktor asked andthey nodded and we wakled of "well my father officially like you" viktor said and i laughed "who couldn't like me... i mean look at me im adorable" and he laughed we walked and talked and some how ended up walking around the gardens "you see them flowers" i said pointing to a bunch of flowers and Viktor nodded "i planted them before i left to the muggle town" i said and he smiled to me "is there anything you cant do" he asked "well i can't wear bad clothes" and he chuckled at me and then we kissed and we pulled away needing breath i wipped his lips as they had lipstick on and i giggled.

We started to make our way inside "i'm going to look for Draco we always have at least one dance at mothers ball it's been tradition seen we waked" is said and he laughed i kissed him and went to find Draco smiling i walked to him "what you smiling about" i asked "thinking about our 5th birthday" and i laughed "me and pansy were talking about that earlier" i said and he laughed "which bit?" he said "your tmper tantrum about ot having a tiara... or Blaise kissing you by surprise?" he said chuckling and blaise and pansy came up to use "what you two chatting about adn i looked at draco and we sadi together "5th Birthday" and we all looked at blaise and he smiled at us "what did you say again blaise 'i really like you Cassidy your so pretty' and then pansy telling mother and father" i said and we all laughed "oh come on i was youg and inlove" he said "why thank you blaise" i said and he shock his head "no problem cas" and we laughed "i think it's time for mine and cas dance and we cant forget blaise and Cassidy" he said and i shock my head at him "you know it wont end how it always did" i said to him "unfortunately not" dray said and i wacked him "come on cas lets dance draco said and the song we always danced to came on and we were dancing and laughing. We then swapped partners and i was dancing with blaise "i would say this time last year we would be kissing" he said and i laughed at him "not anymore blaise" i said and then we swapped paertners and then i was in Fathers arms "hello princess" he said "you 4 looked really happy earlier what were you talking about?" he asked me "we were talking about mine and draco 5th birthday" and he smiled and then it was the end of the song and i curtsied.

I walked to find Viktor and he was talking to his mother "hi" i said and they smiled at me "you are a lovely dancer cas" Elizabeth said "thank you my mother and aunt have been teaching me since i could walk" and we laughed Elizabeth excused herself andme and viktor went to dance.

1:30am

Everyone was leaving to get some sleep befor walking up for presents. I said bye to everyone then went to bed.

8:00 CHRISTMAS DAY

I woke up at 8 and got in the shower and then got changed in to a green floorlength gown with heels and i decended the stairs to see Draco,mother and father at the table we eat adn then went in to the living room and exchanged presents i got jewels gowns books and the latest broom draco also got a new broom and a few suites and books about quidditch. Mother got a few gowns and jewels and fathe got suits and cufflinks we all sat together and watched movies this is how it was every Christmas and i loved it. We had a big dinner and dessert then went for a stroll around the gardens as a family. When we were done we went to bed and slept.

1 WEEK LATER GOING BACK TO HOGWARTS

Today we were packing to go to Hogwarts so me and draoc packed and got in to the car.

**I'm going to finish here i hope you enjoy **


	8. back to hogwarts and third chal

Back to Hogwarts and third Challenge

Cassidys PO

Me and Draco were on the train looking for a table to sit at which wasn't in eye view i was holding the bottom of my dress as you don't know who has walked down this floor. We had finally found one near the back we were the first ones and so Draco put our luggage on the top and i sat down huffing and Draco chuckling. 10 minuets later people start to come on the train and if they were Slytherin they greeted us and then Crabbe and Goyle cam and sat with us Goyle sat next to draco and Crabbe opposite him and they wouldn't shut up so you know how happy i was when my friends got on the Train "Draco let me past" i said and he nodded Goyle moved and so did draco. I stepped on my dress "bloody dress" an ddraco chuckled and gave me a hand "thank dray" i said and i walked over to Millie and Suzanna "hey girls" i said hugging them "hey Cas" they both replied and i kissed there cheeks "i love your dress" Suzanna said "thanks my aunt bella got me it wouldn't tell me how much though" and we laughed whilest got in another booth Pansy and blaise were about to walk past when i pulled pansy to sit with us "hi pans" i said smirking "hey you 3" she said giggling and i hugged her "how was your Christmas" Millie asked "wonderful like always" i said and pansy agreed "Did Viktor get you anything" suzie and Millie asked together and i laughed and nodded "accio Jewlery" i said and 4 boxes were on the table i opened the bigger one first and a ecklace was in it and the starred open mouth even pans as i didn't show her yet and i opened the next one with the braclet that looked like a snake and they awed "he knows you so well" Millie said and i laugh and nodded "put it on" they all squieled and i did and they gushed over it "Okay next one" and i opened the earing and then the ring and they all smiled i did a spell to put them in my case "he must truly love you" Pans said and i smiled "i love him too" and they awed "did any of you go quidditch world cup" Millie asked "everyone saw Viktor keep glance at the Ministers box and he apparently went up there straight after the show..." and they looked at me "okay Guilty i was there with Draco and Father" and they laughed all of a sudden as a bunch of first years past us and lowered there heads as they saw me "they learn fast" i said and they agreed when the further Door opened and i turned and saw the cullens all the Syltherins in my year stood up so did my table and the cullens looked confused and i stood in the middle as the others stood on ither side "what are half breeds doing in Slytherin carridge" i demanded and Draco made his way to me "cas calm down and i was about to attack "Cassidy Narcissa Malfoy" Draco hissed "Fine!" i said and i glared at them anddid a dramatic turn then (AN i just realised there meant to be 14 lol) stomped of and Draco turned to the cullens "why are you here?" he demanded "to talk to bella" and i sent a curse to him "CRUCIO" i said and it over took them all "CASSIDY" Draco shouted and i released the spell "Father took the trace of my wand draco get over it" and he smirked at me "i'm a Malfoy, a Pure-blood Draco im not letting them call me a disusting Mudblood name" and he nodded and the cullens finaly stood up "w-w-what did youi do" Alic stuttered "a little trick from aunt trixie.

The train gerked forward so we were now setting of "go to your Griffindorks" i said and they speed of the first years look scared "Anybody tell anyone what i did your not a true Slytherin and oh and when the Dark lord rises i don't think he will want you in his house and all your parents lose your Jobs" i said "is She understood?" Draco asked an deveryone nodded "Good" and i sat back down and the girls tried not to laugh but failed and the whole carridge were laughing and i looked at Draco who looked at me and i shrugged we were cut of "ANYTHING FROM THE TROLLY?" the lady asked and i nodded "chocolate frog please and she handed me one and i gave her 4 gallions "rigéscunt"( Freeze in latin i might look up words in latin for spells or use the proper HP spells) i said before opening the box and the frog was still and the others looked at me "what my Father taught me it when i was 5 and had my first Choclate Frog" and they nodded "i would love to be you" Millie said and Suzanna agreed "your so perfect and you get what you want" Suzie said and pans talked "you should see her wardrobe . FOR" she said and i shrugged "it's not that big" and pansy snorted "she has a whold floor for shoes and Jewlerry and a huge cabinet with an Extension charm with Tiaras" pansy said and the others looked surprised "Okay summer Holidays we have a sleep other at mine?" i said and they all nodded "Girls you have to promise you won't tell anybody what i'm about to say" and tey noded i leaned in "When the Dark Lord is Alive he's staying at ours" and they gawped "that would be such an honor" Suzie said and i nodded me pansy suzie and Millie are all apart of Death Eater Famillies and the inner circle

4 hours later

The train was comeing to a stop we had got in to our robes 30 minuets ago so we got straight of and into the Carridge we were talking until we got to Hogwats and we went and sat at the Slytherin Table and waited for the old coot to talk when the Golden owl fings spreade "Hello, and welcome back i hope you had a wonderful holiday. The other school wont be come for another day ot two. So please still have fun but learn aswell. I also hope who went to the Quidditch world cup enjoyed themselves i myself went ... but now lets eat" and the food appeared and i placed the food on my plate "this is why i miss house elfs" i said and huffed but placed food on my plate and began to eat "aren't you meant to be BFF with Granger so your meant to be with her S.P.E.W thing what does it mean anyway?" Draco asked "i ony befriended her to catch up and now that i have she can go screw with Weasle. It means Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare " and we laughed and i finished eating so i placed a few cakes on and eat when we were finished Dumbledore stood again "Okay everyone back to your common rooms i shall see you tomorrow bright and early Good Night" and we went down to the Dungeons "Just as cosy as ever" i said and draco laughed. We got in to the common room "we shall have quidditch practise all day tomorrow as we don't have lessons" Drack said to the whole common room and they nodded we sat down and i made sure all my assiments were done and added bit here and there and draco copied some of mine but in his own words.

When i was done i went up to bed and got on my silk Nightie and got a book and read as i wasn't tired when Pansy came in and i smiled at her and put my book in my draw "night cas" she said and i said "night" back and fell asleep.

NEXT DAY

I made my way to the great hall but i bumped in to louise fandemgold "what ever happened to takeing my throne and boyfriend?" i asked and she asked "you think your so perfect because your daddy get you what ever you want" she sneered "no i think im perfect because im a malfoy and i look good also i still have my spot on the quidditch team and my boyfriend sweetie" i said and she glared "daddy won't always be around" she said and i laughed "sweetie if your a Slytherin you don't go around takeing other Slytherins Boyfriends wait till the Dark lord heares about this tut tut tut" i said and she gulped "toodles" i said and walked of i entered the great hall and saw 6 tables now and Durmstrung and Bauxbatons there i walked to draco and sat opposite him "Hey Draco" i said and he smiled at me "pst Cas Viktor watching" pansy said and i smirked and turned and saw him looking at me and i smiled at him and he smiled back then went talking to his Friends who were also looking at me i loked at pansy and she giggled "wow i think you have some more Admires" and i laughed "pansy do you know the fandemgolds'" i asked and she nooded "thay used to be very powerful but the Voldermort took it all away from them i think they have a Daughter...ermm.. Lucinda? Nope Lulu...Lucy...L" she said "louise fandemgold" i said and she nodded and gave me a questioning lok "she trying to take my 'throne' and boyfriend" and we laughed "that could never happen" Pansy said and i nodded Dumbles got up "Good morning everyone okay first Quidditch This Morning Slytherins have the Pitch and this afternoon Griffindor" and all the Slytherins protested "a Problem Slytherins?" he asked and Snape talked for us "Proffesur Draco and Cassidy Reqused the pitch for the whole day" Sev said and Dumbledore looked torn "im sorry but they can only do it in the morning"and i glared at him.

When we finished breakfast i walked down to the quidditch pitch after i changed and whilest i was walking i got lifted up and spun around and when i was put down i saw Viktor "Hello" i said "hello love" and kissed me i snaked my arms around his neck and we kept kissing "Viktor i have to go practise" i said and he laughed and walked with me "i see your wearing the braclet" he said andi nodded "i love my gifts thank you" and we kept walking and made our way to the pitch "ot long until th final Task" i said and Viktor nodded "i know " we got to the pitch and the whole team was there waiting for me "took you long enogh" Draco said andi smiled "i got...Caught up" i said and draco smirked "i can see that" and i laughed i said bye to Viktor and he left to practise for the final Task "Hae fun?" Blaise said and i laughed "yes infact" and we lauhed "okay lets begin"

AfTeR pRaCtIsE

I was walking back to the common room to get changed when pansy came running up to me panting "Viktor said to meet him at the lake in 15 minuets" she said and i nodded and kept walking back to the common room with pansy. I had a quick shower and then got my green of the shoulder jumper with my shiny silver leggings and Green trainer wedges i put on my braclet and earings Viktor got me and did my hair in curles. I said bye to pansy and made my way to the black lake were i saw viktor with a picnic i smiled and sat next to him "hello" i said "hi" he reolied and i kissed him and he kissed back "well i thought you would be hungry after practise" he said and i smiled "your so sweet" and we began eating when it was done he magiced it away and we sat leaning on a tree watching the sunset when it was time to go we just walked hand in hand he walked me to the frount of the Potrate of Salzar "Good Evening Cassidy" Salzar said "evening Salzar" and i smiled at him "see you tomorrow cas" Viktor said and i kissed him "bye be careful" i said and he chuckled "Love you" he said "love you two" and he kissed me again and left "what a strapping young lad Cassidy now password?" Salzar said "Snakes" and he opened up "Night salzar" i said "good night Miss Malfoy" and when i was in he closed again i walked in to the common room and saw everyone still up and looking at me "Yes?" and they looked aay i plopped next to Draco and put my legs on blaise who was trying to play Wizard chest and he was loseing "Cas move your legs" he said and i huffed and moved them "Happy?" i asked "Very" and i glared at him "so what took you so long" pansy asked and i smiled at her "we had a picnick and we sat and watch the sunset" i said and pansy awed "so romantic" and i laughed "i'm going bed night guys" i said an dthey said night.

NeXt DaY

I woke up got a shower and in to uniform and walked down to the great hall

(Miss writing breakfast)

I first went to Transfigrations and we were lerning about animagus i sat next to Blaise and saw /macgonagoll (sp?) in her cat orm watching us and she jumped off and transformed "today we are doing animagus" she said and looked at everyone "who knows what an animagus is" Mudblood put up her hand "yes Miss Granger" Prof. Macgonagoll said "An Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an ANIMAL" she said "Yes perfect answer 15 points to Griffindor" gonagol said "you can have an illegal Animagus and a legal Animagus. An illegal is when you aren't registered to be one with the Ministry..." and she drowned on and on until time was gone "i want a essay on animagus" Cat ladie called after us. We next had Muggle Studdies adn we walke past the quidditch pitch and saw Durmstrung haveing mini games and i saw Viktor and someone told him we were watching cause he looked over and winked and i smirked at him "come on or will be late" pansy said dragging me along "fine" and we walked of to muggle studies and i sat in my seat and waited for Esme "shall we go watch durmstrung if there still on after Muggle studies?" i asked and they agreed Esme came in carryingbooks and handed them out "Okaycan i have your essays that i asked doing" she said and i got mine out and placed it on my table along with Griffindorks and rest of Slytherins "Okay from now on i don't want any House fighting so no name calling or face pulling" and i laughed "is there something funny?" she asjed and i nodded "do you think of us as 5 year olds" i asked and she nodded "well how you acted to Mr Weasley i would say yes" she said "well he's a bloody blood traitor with scarface and mudblood" i said and esme didn't look happy she scowled at me "you are deffently not how you were in forks" she said and i laughed "i was finding then im not a bloody muggle or mudblood my family are the most powerful Pure blood family there is excluding the Dark Lords" i said and harry stood up "Voldermort is a half blood" adn the rest of Slytherins stood up "you dare speak his name" Pansy shrieked "got your own little gang of wannabes standing up for you" Dean Thomason said "look at you your the one who wouldn't stop pestering me asking me out when you kne i was dateing blaised and just because i kept turning you down you turn against me my heart breaks" i said and he glared at me "at least he's not a stuck up daddy's girl" Hermione said "oh look mudblood stuck up for herself when she realised i was using her should listen to your friends sweetie and BTW i might be a Daddys Girl but at least my parents can afford nice things what do your parents do...dentists are they. Has wittle mwudbwood cweaned and woosed her toshipegs" i said "you little bitch" she said and i laughed "Sweetie i knew i was a bitch the day was born im a pure blood i'm meant to be a bitch" i said and Esme looked pissed of "ENogh" and i glared at her and got my supplies and left "Miss Malfoy get here" Esme called "piss off" i shouted and walked out of the castle and waited for Pansy and Draco.

They finally came and was smirking "she told snape" Pansy said and i laughed i then i saw snape cloak behind following him "Cassidy" he said and i looked at him "yes" and he smiled at me "well done" and we laughed "thanks" we walked over to a tree and saw Crabbe and Goyle Draco climbed in to the tree (Sorry this bit is late and it will be different but i didn't know were to put it but what do you think) and Potter came over "hey potter" draco called and i was sat next to pansy trying not to laugh "Me and Father have a bet going you see isn't that right Cas?" Draco said and i nodded "yep" and harry looked at me "Oh and what would that be" he said "well i don't think yo'll last 10 minuets in the final task..." adn he jumped from the tree "Father thinks different he thinks you won't last 5" adn harry pushed him and they began to fight when Mad eye came over and turned draco in to a Blonde Ferret and shoved him down crabbe pansts and i shrieked "Proffesur moody is that a student" Maconagoll said comeing over "no... Technecolly it's a ferret" and Mad eye shoot hom towards me adn i shrieked and got onthe bench mad eye put draco onmy chest and i kept shrieking "turn him back now" Maconagol demande and he did i glared at him Draco twitched his nose when he was back to normal and they ran i got of the bench with help from pansy "my Father will't be very please in your Disciplin" i said and stalked of after Draco with pansy following after me i walked with pansy qo the Quidditch pitch "he digged his claws into me" i said and she looked shocked "i'll bloody hit him" i said and we sat on the benches and sawDurmstrung still practising and i saw draco and went up behind him and hit him "ow...what...ow...is...ow...that...for...ow?" he said "for digging your ferret claws in to me and i hit him again and then sat down until we had potions with Snape.

PoTiOnS

We walked to potions and sat down potter came in snickering "you know potter he's not always going to be around you know the DADA postion is Cursed" i said and he glared at me snape cae in "turn to page 794" he said and we did "Potion to the Cruciatus Curse?" i asked and he nodded "yep okay who has witnessed the Cruciatus Curse?" snape asked and all of the Syltherins put up there hand "Okay Miss Malfoy name who" he said and i smirked "okay you gotta let me think... well the most obvious one of all Bellatrix Lestrange...My Father...Mother...You..." he nodded "...well all the Death Eaters" i said and the Griffindor Gasped "come on it not like you don't know i live in a house with a bunch of Death eates!" they nodded"Okay start making the postion" and i made the postion and finished just 2m inuets befor the end so i packed up and got ready for my next lesson

SkIp To LaSt ChAlLeNgE

It was the night of the last challenge i sat in the stands wit the Slytherins as the contestants got ready "In the middle of the maze is the Tri-Wizard Cup get to it and you'll be the winner... but be carefull there is many dangeurous things in there. If you would like to get out a green beam of light if you are getting killed red and we will get you out now as harry has the most points he gets a two minuet head start Now...GO" and they werepotter was off 2 minuets later Viktor was of then another 2 minuets Fleur.

2 hours kater

It has only been 2 hours and ony fleur is back when i saw another beam of red and Dumbledore appareted who ever it was and it was viktor he was all bruised and beaten i got out of my seat to helo him and we sat him near his parents as they smiled at me i smiled back "go back to your brother Cas" Mr Krum said "are you sure?" i aseekd and they nodded i did

We waited for another hour when potter finally came with blood comeing down his scar "He's back...Voldermorts back" i looked at pansy and draco who smirked "dark Marks soon" i whispered to draco who nodded i looked at Mr and Mrs Krum who smiled at me and i smiled back they are still on the Dark Side good. Dark Mark here We come!

THE END OF THIS CHAPTER


	9. Beging of the Summer

Begingin of the summer

Hi Guys si this is the last chapter and then this book is finished and then i can get more on my rosealinda done so i hope you enjoy.

Cassidy POV

I was laid in bed think about this year. It's been a week after the final challenge and we are saying bye to the other schools, so i dragged my self out of bed and got in to my robes after doing my daily rotine. I woke up pansy and then left the room and went to the common room were a handful of people were including Millie and Suzie "hi girls" i said and they smiled at me "hiyya" they replied "Did you send it?" they asked and i nodded there on about a letter i sent home asking if the dark lord was back i should getr my reply as father doesn't like to leave things to the last minuet. We gossiped abit more and then Draco and pansy came down "hi ready for breakfast" Pansy said and i nodded "talk later bye" i said and left with Pans and Draco we were shortly followed by crabbe, Goyle and Blaise we walked into the great hall adn sat at the Slytherin table and looked to see nearly everyone there. The Golden Trio were just sat there not talking and Potter had bags under his eyes. There were a load of hoots and owls came threw to the great hall and gave letters my fathers came and dropped the letter i toke it from the owls leg and opened it

_Dear Cassidy_

_Yes, the dark lord is back and Yes, i was there to help the dark lord. He is currently residing at our home. Please tell draco and remember you cant disrespect him, He is a guest and mine and your mother Lord... soon to be yours. _

_I love you cas _

_From your father._

I looked up and nearly everyone that was in slytherin were looking at me as all there parents were death eaters "Well?" Draco asked and i nodded i hid the letter and waited for dumbdoor to start "Good Morning Students, i'm sad to infrom you that the beaxbatons and Durmstrung are leaving us this morning so i want this to be a brilliant feast so lets eat." He said and the food came out i began to eat and chat with Draco and Pansy when it was time to go we walked to the courtyard and i saw Durmstrun all stood there and same bauxbatons Viktor walked over and i kissed him "I'll miss you" i said "i'll miss you too but my father should be comeing over alot ore" he said and i nodded as his parents were also deatheaters "Viktor come on" Karkof called and he nodded to him he kissed me again and climbed on to the boat and it began to sail of and go underwater then the bauxbatons were saying buy to everyone and they climbed in to there carridge and the horse began to fly and they were all gone. We began to walk to our first but technally second lesson which was Muggle studies yepe i walked in and sat down and as quiet all the way through "what got in to you?" draco asked i shook my head "nothing just hate Muggle Studies" i said and they nodded

(SkIp To ThE eNd Of YeAr)

I was packing my case getting ready to go home me and Viktor were always wrting and Draco got a little annoyed as my laters sometime came with his owl. I made sure all my clothes were packed and sighed. I plopped on the bed when i was done and just looked at the rooth. When i get back i get to meet the dark lord and Mother has been teaching me from a young age on how to Respect the Dark lord so i will finally get to use them.

I walked out and to the common room then Me pansy and Draco made our way to the Train station and we sat down and i fell asleep...This is the Begingin of The Holidays...

**I admit it's not that long but i couldn't think of anything donno if to do a sequal but now i only have to concentrate on my Rosealinda (Original and Twilight) as that is getting alot harder to type as in neary all Episode somebody talks about Elijah and Hayley sooo... yeah i hope you like it **


End file.
